


Thank God for PR Part Two

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR (Different format) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: My YouTube ChannelLookie what I did!





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Steve, I'm gonna try something," Bucky called from the bathroom of their hotel suite.

Steve was instantly on alert. Most of Bucky's ideas were good, but when they were bad, they were catastrophic. "What is it?"

"A surprise."

"That doesn't exactly reassure me," Steve muttered to himself as he sat on the hotel bed, facing the bathroom.

Bucky took one last glance in the mirror. He looked good. He'd gotten his hair cut - it was easier to keep up with when it was shorter - and he'd shaved. Bucky's head was still the only place on his body that grew any hair. All the parts of his plan were in place. He opened the door and leaned confidently on the door frame.

Steve's lips popped apart. His cheeks tinged and his breath hitched. He greedily drank in the sight of his best friend and lover in a set of black lingerie.

"What do you think? Bad idea?" Bucky teased.

"Fuck," Steve breathed.

"Sounds like you don't like it, Steve," he laughed. "Should I go take it back off?"

"No! Fuck no, come here. Can I touch you?" Steve finally met Bucky's blue-silver gaze.

The edges of the brunet's mouth lifted slightly, giving his chiseled face a soft appearance. "I'd be real disappointed if you didn't, Stevie." He padded across the room in his stockinged feet.

Steve flitted his fingers over the garter belt and settled them on Bucky's exposed ass cheeks.

"Damn, that thong looks great on you."

"Thanks." Bucky ran his hands up Steve's arms and neck to grab fistfuls of his hair. "I believe I recall you making known a particular desire the last time I wore lingerie around you."

Steve also recalled that, and decided to do something about it. He started by sucking each of Bucky's dark, pebbled nipples into his mouth, one after the other. Then he bit a line of hickeys down Bucky's stomach to his groin. After years of wishing, Steve was about to fulfill his fantasy of giving Bucky a blow job.

He licked across the fabric, then tongued wet patches through it. He found the head and focused his attention there.

"Shit. Yes, Steve. So good." Bucky threw his head back and tightened his fingers even more in Steve's hair.

Bucky had put his panties on after affixing his belt and stockings, so Steve had no problem inching the thong down to free Bucky's cock. Steve got his hand on him and tried to coordinate his sucking and stroking.

"Oh, god, Steve - stop, stop-!"

"Yeah, Buck?" Steve looked up from under hooded eyelids, continuing to slowly lick at Bucky's erection. Bucky used his leverage to pull Steve away.

"Don't want this to end too soon, you vixen." Bucky straddled Steve's waist, the mattress pillowing his shins where he knelt. His next words washed warm over Steve's face. "What do you want, Stevie? I want to give it to you. Anything at all."

Steve wrapped Bucky up in his arms. "How would you feel about me being on top of you? If you're not ready for it, there's no pressure. I got tons of other things to ask for."

Bucky smirked. "Have I told you yet that for a while I thought we used to be lovers because of all my memories of fantasizing exactly that?"

Steve collapsed backwards with a groan.

"I was so confused, Steve," Bucky continued to torment him, following Steve down to cage him in. "I had so many images in my head of a smaller, younger me getting bent in half and pounded into by a ninety-pounds-wet stick of a man."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Steve chanted under his breath.

"Then you got a different body, but I figured out very quickly, even during the war and as shitty as our lives were then, that you're still the same man. The one I want fucking my brains out. I'm ready."

Steve pulled himself together enough to half-heartedly joke, "We're kind of in the wrong position for that right now."

Bucky let his full weight rest on the man under him and shot him a raised eyebrow. "It would seem so. What are you gonna do about it, Steve?"

Steve was never one to resist a challenge. He grinned at Bucky and easily flipped the heavily muscled man on his back. While he was at it, Steve took a moment to appreciate said muscles. Unlike his own, he knew Bucky's had not been a direct result of the serum. They took a hell of an effort to maintain.

"Buck, I ever tell you how hot it is that you work hard to stay this ripped?"

"Yeah, it's a lot, but it's handy. And it gave me quite the pecs, right? Maybe I'll get a matching bralette at some point; frame these babies to their full potential."

"You - a matching-" Steve was momentarily lost for words, a rare feat. "Who's the vixen, again?"

Bucky smirked. "Who says we can't both be? We both bottom anyway. Like I said, I don't really need to label myself one way or another. Neither do you, Steve. Sometimes you tease me and act all coy until I jump on you. You're damn good at it. Today, I want it the other way. I want you to turn me into the definition of a fucked-out mess."

Steve crowded him further into the mattress, speaking intimately over his lips, every word dripping with intent. "Oh, I can definitely do that for you, Buck." It was like a switch had flipped. Bucky marveled at how, at the drop of a hat, his blushing and stammering Steve went away and this domineering and panty-dropping Steve came out.

Bucky was unaware he wasn't breathing until Steve was kissing him and trying to steal air he didn't have. Bucky gasped, which gave Steve the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to gently begin fucking Bucky's mouth.

Bucky set all his inhibitions free when Steve took charge. The moans Bucky let loose were the best goddamn sounds Steve had ever heard in his entire life. The hazy, flushed quality of of Bucky's expression was an addictive look to see on his face. The way Bucky's entire body went lax and pliant sent Steve on a power trip. How had he gone so long without being the cause of such wanton behavior in his favorite person?

"You're so fucking perfect, Bucky. You're beautiful. You're everything." Steve's hands took in every ridge and curve of Bucky's exposed skin before sliding behind his knees. He encouraged Bucky to lift them up to his chest, putting that lingerie - and everything it barely covered - on display. Steve slithered down to put his face level with the tempting sight.

Bucky felt hot air warm his perineum before Steve was trying his damnedest to put a hickey on it. The lace grew wet and clingy from Steve's attentions.

Bucky was incoherent, and he made less sense the more enthusiastic Steve became. Soon Steve was plucking the slip of lace away from Bucky's skin, a wet fingertip massaging his hole.

This left Bucky hard, spread, flushed and panting, and wearing only a garter belt and stretched thong with sheer stockings - speared on Steve's finger. The blond had never been more thankful for his picture-perfect memory.

He took a step back from the bed to rid himself of his clothes. When he was naked, Steve pounced on Bucky once again with a hungry expression.

Steve dove back in between Bucky's legs, now using both tongue and fingers to stretch and lick at Bucky's hole. Steve used the fingers of his other hand to put pressure on Bucky's perineum and balls.

Bucky writhed and shouted a stream of curse words through his insistent moans. It was the loudest Steve had ever heard him.

Steve was getting impatient listening to the hottest sounds to ever reach his ears while not being an equal participant in the pleasure. He tested the give of Bucky's rim and found it distinctly loose. Nabbing the lube, Steve filled Bucky with three fingers.

"Bucky," Steve tried to get his attention. "Bucky, did you rob me of the pleasure I get from prepping you?"

"Wanted to be ready," Bucky moaned. "Wanted to be so fucking good for you, Steve, the way you're so good for me. I can be good. Want to be good," Bucky continued to deliriously ramble. Steve couldn't find it in himself to blame the man for his effort.

"You are, Bucky. You're so good for me. You're always perfect. You got yourself all nice and loose for me, huh? Did you hope I would take one look at you and bend you over to just take you without a warning? Is that what you want?"

Bucky meet Steve's gaze with glassy eyes and an excited grin. "That was definitely the plan. Did it work?"

Steve returned his giddy smile. "No."

Bucky pouted. "But, Steve-"

"Because you're going to work for what you want," Steve spoke into Bucky's ear. "And if you fuck yourself well enough on my dick, I'll pound you into the mattress like you deserve."

"Oh, fuck, Steve."

"Wrong person," Steve taunted as he turned Bucky over onto all fours.

Steve helped Bucky to get the leverage he needed to rock himself back onto Steve's cock.

"Oh, fuck me!"

"That's the right person. I will, but only if you're a good boy and take what you want. Are you going to take the pleasure you need from my cock, Bucky?"

"Yes, Steve, yes!" After a moment, Bucky had found the angle that would hit his prostate and he furiously shoved himself forwards and back along the length of Steve's cock. Mind-numbing ecstasy exploded along Bucky's spine. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck-! Shit, Steve."

Steve arched his own spine and gripped his hair the way Bucky had earlier. He couldn't keep a few grunts and moans from escaping him.

Bucky caught them and decided his new goal was to hear as many of those sounds as he possibly could. He thrust himself more deliberately and clenched his ass just a little tighter on the forward pull.

"You like this, Stevie?" Bucky breathily intoned. "You like watching me fuck myself on your dick? That I'm acting like a slut for you - needy for you?" Bucky tightened like a vice around Steve and jiggled his ass up and down, making the blond cry out and fall forward. He crushed Bucky to the bed under him.

Steve panted heavily beside Bucky's head. "I love it," Steve growled.

That growl caused Bucky to mewl in response and flutter the muscles in his ass. Steve bit the brunet's shoulder at the sensation.

"I can't decide if you've been a good boy or a bad boy by pulling that stunt," Steve murmured, "so I'm going to give you both your reward and a punishment. I'll fuck you hard like I said, and I'll spank your ass as much as I like while I'm doing it. Sound fair?"

"Please, please do that. Please," Bucky whimpered. He wriggled under Steve and clenched his ass again.

Steve pulled Bucky to the edge of the bed and stood next to him. Bucky rolled onto his back once more, realizing Steve's plan.

A thought occurred to Steve. "Bucky, what you said; do you want me to call you a slut?" He watched carefully for the reaction.

Bucky's eyes flashed and his cheeks reddened further. He nodded.

Steve leaned over him and pulled hard on Bucky's hair. "What was that? A good slut tells someone how much he loves getting name-called. I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes, Steve. Call me your slut. I'm a desperate slut for you. Only for you," Bucky gasped.

"That's my good slut." Steve slammed into Bucky's ass. Bucky screamed. "Hold your legs open for me, slut," Steve instructed. He hooked his fingers in the back of Bucky's thong, holding it across one butt cheek. This left his other hand free to repeatedly slap Bucky's completely exposed cheek.

The resounding smacks joined the chorus of their fucking and moaning. Bucky slipped into a mantra of, "Oh god, Steve," on a breathy whine.

"That's my slut. Good job, baby - taking my cock so well. So good, Bucky." Steve switched hands so he could treat the other ass cheek in the same manner.

When Steve had determined Bucky's ass was warm enough to the touch, he gently cupped Bucky's drooling cock through the fabric of his thong. He just rested it there, letting the motion of his hips jolt Bucky into a soft, teasing friction.

At this, Bucky gave a high-pitched whine and tears of pleasure and frustration leaked into his hairline.

"God, Bucky, you don't know how hot you are. Letting me give you what you want. Trusting me to take care of you. Fuck, you're amazing." Steve leaned down to explore Bucky's mouth with his tongue. He angled his head to get even deeper.

Bucky's every breath was a moan that Steve happily swallowed. After a little while, it became clear that Bucky wasn't really responding to particular things that Steve did, like adding another slap to Bucky's ass, or squeezing his dick in a loose fist, or licking a nipple into his mouth.

It freaked Steve out for a moment before he recalled the term 'sub space.' He realized all at once exactly how dominant he was acting, and that Bucky loved it so much he was floating in his mind from it. Steve would have to get Bucky to try it on him sometime. They would also have to talk about safewords so this wouldn't surprise them in the future.

Steve knew from the little he'd come across, that what Bucky needed now was for Steve to take good, attentive care of him. He murmured a constant stream of praise, calling Bucky his good slut over and over. Steve began jacking Bucky off at a steady pace, matching it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

In a stunning contrast to his shouting and screaming from earlier, Bucky was virtually silent when he came. Steve made sure to slowly work him through it before coming himself.

Steve peppered Bucky's face and neck with kisses and simply stayed there, awkwardly cuddling the limp man on the edge of the bed.

"You were so good," Steve repeated as he pried Bucky's frozen fingers from where they still clutched at his own legs. The prosthetic fingers were tougher to disengage. "Come on, Bucky. Relax your hands for me. Just relax. I'm not done taking care of you. I'm here. Let go of your legs."

Some of his meaning must have gotten through, because Bucky abruptly lost his grip and his limbs collapsed around Steve. "Good. Good job," Steve told him as he massaged Bucky's right arm.

Bucky groaned softly. "What -?"

"Shh, just relax. You're fine, you're good. Let your Stevie take care of you, Buck."

Bucky sighed out the most contented sound Steve had yet heard him make.

Steve was damn proud of himself.

He was even more proud of Bucky.


	2. Don't Even Get Me Started on Your Indecently Jiggly Tits

Steve maneuvered Bucky and himself into a more supported position on the bed and settled in to spoon Bucky for as long as he needed. Steve would clean them up later.

Bucky was roused by the feeling of light kisses on the back of his neck. "Stevie?" he slurred.

"Right here, Buck. You're fine. Everything is okay. You're good, you're so good. Do you know what happened?" Steve continued to kiss him.

"Think I blacked out," came the heavy Brooklyn drawl.

"Close. You were really deep in sub space. Means I did everything right without even realizing. Love you so much, Bucky. Thank you for trusting me with that."

"Sub space? Like BDSM shit?" His voice was still lazily rolling off his tongue.

"Yeah. I, uh, I treated you like a Dom would. Was there anything you didn't like?"

Bucky shook his head. "S'all good, Stevie. Real good. Thanks." Bucky laughed. "M'definitely a fucked-out mess. I love it."

Steve shook with silent laughter. "Great. I'll be right back with a washcloth. Don't go to sleep."

Bucky struggled to keep his eyes open.

Steve returned with the warm rag and - doing the best job he could on the saturated thong - wiped Bucky down, used it on himself, and tossed it aside. He settled in front of Bucky this time and nuzzled close.

"Hey Bucky," Steve eventually started. His tone of voice woke Bucky from his stupor completely. "You ever tell anyone else you're their own personal slut? Not judging, just curious."

Bucky's cheeks colored, despite Steve's reassurance. "Shut up, Steve."

"Honestly, just asking."

"...No. Now shut up."

"I'm honored. I want you to know I'll never shame you for any kinks, no matter what they are."

Bucky was getting fed up with Steve talking the subject to death. "Good, cos that one in particular I've had for almost eighty years. Now, shut the hell up, Steve, and don't ask me any more about it just now. It was really hard to tell you."

Steve was stunned.

"I've got some of those, too," Steve whispered.

Bucky was furious. Steve always had to have the last word about everything. He couldn't ever leave it be. No, he had to go and promise Bucky he wasn't alone in his kinks from when they were twenty and secretly in love.

"Damn you, Steve. You can't just go and say something like that and then not elaborate. If I tell you to shut up, don't say something that's gonna make me ask questions."

Steve smiled an apology. "Feel free to ask."

Bucky groaned and tucked his face into Steve's neck. "What did you fantasize about me in the 30's, twink?"

Steve blushed. He cleared his throat. "You're right, this is really hard to say."

"Gotta break those old habits sometime, Steve."

"Okay. Well, it has to do with what you said - being a twink, and also the nickname you give me."

"What, 'Stevie?'"

"Yeah." Steve paused. After a couple minutes, he whispered, "You know it's a girl nickname, too, right?"

Bucky nodded. He wasn't a hundred percent sure where Steve was heading with this, but he started blushing as well - he had a good idea he knew what it was. If Bucky was right, he'd have a confession to make.

"Well, one time when I was sick and delirious, it made perfect sense to think my life would have been so much easier if I - if - if Stevie was short for something else..." Steve's voice trailed off to almost nothing, "Like Stephanie."

Bucky squeezed Steve tighter and kissed his neck. "Wanna tell me why?" Bucky matched his volume.

Steve mumbled into Bucky's hair, "I was already small and thin without the benefits of having the stuff that people thought should come with that. And... While I was sick, I had this thought that didn't go away when I got better. I was already struggling with how I felt about you and it seemed to me that would be so much easier the other way, too."

Steve rushed on before Bucky could say anything. "I know nothin' was easy for anyone back then, and I would have been shunned by society either way - I still would have felt like I had something to prove. And I know that this is nothin' to be ashamed of now. I'm just - I'm still stuck in my head sometimes."

"I, uh - um... I got a confession to make."

"...What?" Steve was still shaken from his own. He wasn't sure why Bucky was abruptly changing the subject.

"I took a picture of us to war. It kept me sane to know you were safe back home, so I would look at it all the time. One of the guys saw me and asked, with the other guys around, if it was a picture of my girl. I said yes, my Stephanie."

Steve was silent for a moment. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. Pretty sure they knew I was full of shit when they heard me call you Stevie after you joined up. None of them ever mentioned it."

"I love those guys."

"Yeah."

"So you got the same kink as me, huh?" Steve was still feeling too exposed.

"Until then, I honestly don't think I'd ever considered it before. And I had my own kinks, obviously. I'm just saying I probably would have asked you to be my girl if I had the chance - if I thought you wouldn't deck me."

Steve could always expect Bucky to shine a spotlight on every issue between them. He felt even more exposed, but he'd also always been brave, so he dove in head-first.

"Y-You could ask me n-now," he stuttered.

Bucky drew back to look Steve in his scared eyes. He framed the blond's face in his hands and brushed feather-light touches over his cheekbones. "Stevie, darling, would you do me the honor of being my girl?"

Steve nodded wordlessly.

"What do you feel about it, Stevie? Does it feel good to you, to know you can be my girl whenever you want?" It was Bucky's turn to be curious.

"Yeah," Steve breathed. "I wouldn't - I don't think I'd call myself transgender, or even genderfluid, but... But maybe a little genderqueer?" He looked unsure. "Just a little," Steve finished.

"You don't gotta call it anything, Stevie, anything but being my girl the way you want." Bucky pecked a kiss to Steve's nose.

"Right. Sometimes I just like knowin' it has a name, though. Makes it real, like it's okay."

"It is okay. Whatever you decide it is, it's okay, Steve. And no one else gets to say anything about it." Bucky was starting to feel aggressive about what people could say if they ever got the chance.

"Aw, shucks, Buck. Defending my honor again?" Steve fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh, doll, you know I can't stand when folks talk shit about you. But as far as defending this so-called honor goes, you know as well as I do you're underhanded as a snake."

"Snakes don't got hands, Buck."

"I know that, ya ninny. It's a phrase."

"Said by who? I never heard anyone say that before," Steve teased.

"Well, you were frozen the whole time during those seventy years. I was around to pick things up. I wonder how old I am..."

"Old as fuck, Bucky." Steve grinned.

Bucky hummed, considering. "Does that mean I get to be your sugar daddy, baby girl?"

Steve turned tomato-red and stammered, "Sh-shut up, B-Buck."

"I don't think you can make me, doll, little thing like you." Bucky traced Steve's jaw with his nose.

Steve's breath hitched. "B-Bucky..."

"I remember you sure liked my telling you what nice claws you have, the first time we had sex. Or was it that I called you sweetheart?"

Steve couldn't even respond. He just stared at Bucky with wide eyes, waiting at any moment for him to say he was joking, that he didn't really think Steve should be his girl - even as a kink.

Bucky frowned. "Can you answer me, Stevie? Which part did you like?"

"I - I liked all of it, Buck. Are you really sure this-"

Bucky kissed him to still his lips. "Stop right there, Steve. Is it okay for me to wear this lingerie and beg you to call me a slut for no reason?"

"Of course, but-"

"That's exactly it. Of course it's okay. It's okay. You said you won't ever shame me for any kink. The same goes for you, pal. I think this is a little deeper cos it's tied to your identity." Bucky searched Steve's still-doubtful face. "Stevie, how can you be so patient with me and have so little for yourself?"

Steve sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Buck. You've always been my voice of reason."

"Well, that explains why you always end up doing stupid shit when I'm not around."

Steve grinned, but kept his eyes closed.

"I don't think I'm up for another round today, seeing as you wore me out-"

Steve snorted.

Bucky continued like he hadn't been interrupted, "-but I'll return the favor tomorrow, babydoll. Promise." He pecked a kiss to Steve's burning forehead.

Steve couldn't make himself say anything. He wouldn't have been able to find the words. This finally gave Bucky the silence he'd originally wanted. He basked in the afterglow and absorbed the feeling of Steve's - for once - calming presence.

***

"Steve-" came Bucky's incredulous voice.

Steve froze. He'd been caught red-handed.

"Are you wearing my-? Yeah, those are definitely my- Are you into this, too? Does it go along with you being my girl?"

Steve's entire body blushed at the reminder. "M-maybe?"

"How come you're wearing my things, baby girl? Gotta steal your boyfriend's clothes like that?" Bucky stalked closer, eating Steve with his eyes.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Come on, Buck. Sorry I didn't ask. Don't make a fuss."

"No, no - you're welcome to, Stevie. Just don't expect me not to take advantage while you're wearing-" Bucky got up in Steve's space and slapped one hand on his ass while clasping the other to the back of his neck, "-my favorite panties."

Steve moaned as Bucky met him in a kiss. Bucky's tongue mimicked the movement of his hand on Steve's ass, kneading and rolling the muscle hidden by neon-pink boy-shorts laced in black ribbon over Steve's hips.

"Didn't I make you a promise yesterday, Stevie?" Bucky asked between kisses down Steve's neck.

Steve shuddered.

"Didn't I say I would pay you back that favor you did for me?"

"Yeah," Steve moaned.

"Remind me what you need me to do to you, Stevie. You can say it. Come on, I know you can," Bucky encouraged.

"M-make love to me l-like I'm your - your girl, B-Bucky." It was frustrating, the way Steve felt he should be able to say it right away, confidently, like it was a normal thing to say. It didn't come out that way, and he immediately wanted to take it back and call the whole thing off.

"That's my girl. I know that was hard to ask for, babydoll. Are you sure that's what you need right now? We can do something else if it's still uncomfortable." Trust Bucky to make him feel like he'd done it right.

It gave Steve the confidence he wanted. "Aw, Bucky. You saying you can resist the sight of your gal in panties after all?" Steve looked coyly at the brunet through his lashes.

Bucky grinned. "I will if my gal wants me to. But I know every voice you have, and that sounds like the one you use on me to get what you want."

"Maybe it is," Steve allowed, curling into Bucky seductively. "Maybe I want exactly what I said. Think you can handle me?"

Bucky groaned. "Stevie, baby, you've always been too much for me to handle, but that doesn't mean I don't love to try."

Steve grinned and licked behind Bucky's ear.

"Fuck, sweetheart. How do you always know how to get me going?" Bucky groaned.

"Years of fantasizing. You have no idea the things I want to do with you, Bucky. Want you to open me up real slow like it's your favorite part, then use every trick in the book to make me lose my mind."

They had talked over breakfast about getting Steve to sub space the way Bucky had achieved it. It had seemed fine - awesome, even - to Bucky earlier, but the idea of the Winter Soldier crept up on him at the thought of Steve letting himself be completely vulnerable. The Winter Soldier wouldn't honor things like safewords. "You shouldn't trust me that much, Stevie. I don't deserve it."

Of all the times for Bucky to doubt himself, Steve thought. Luckily, Steve knew what would center him. "But maybe I do. Maybe I deserve to have you take me apart and put me back together."

"Underhanded as a snake." Bucky shook his head, disbelieving. Steve was a master at manipulating him. It probably wasn't a good thing, but Bucky loved it anyway. "Alright then. Let's see if I can't convince you my name is the only word you know, doll."

Steve shivered and rubbed his face on Bucky's neck.

Bucky brought his arms around Steve to hold him even closer. "You purring on me, kitten?" he chuckled. Bucky guided Steve backwards to the bed and nibbled kisses from his lips.

"You look beautiful in pink, sweetheart, and you look good wearing my clothes. You should steal my panties more often."

Color suffused Steve's cheeks to match the garment.

"You're even prettier when you blush, Stevie. Greatest-looking gal in the world. How'd I get so lucky? Is this your first time trying on such nice things, babe?"

Steve nodded wordlessly.

Bucky lowered Steve down to the mattress. Steve felt Bucky's hands everywhere, making his breath catch in his throat and almost convincing him he was smaller than Bucky again.

Steve tried to put the self-doubting thoughts out of his head; things like, "What about that extra foot I grew," "Those hundred extra pounds of muscle just might ruin the illusion," and "Don't forget the serum worked everywhere."

He couldn't do it. "Buck."

"Yeah, baby," Bucky absently replied, toying with one nipple between his fingertips while flicking the other with his tongue.

"This isn't working. I'm not- I'm not feminine at all." He couldn't meet Bucky's eyes.

The brunet drew back to give Steve an incredulous look. "The hell you're not, Steve. Are you kidding me? You've got the biggest eyelashes of anyone I know. Your waist is fuckin' tiny. You know what a tiny waist on a muscular man means?"

Bucky's outburst surprised Steve into looking at him.

"It means you have the most incredibly tempting ass I've ever seen. And don't even get me started on your indecently jiggly tits, Stevie."

Steve was back to blushing again. He'd never thought of his monstrous pecs as jiggly before.

"I wanted to bury my face between them since the war. I'm sure more than one of the guys noticed me staring - even though I can't really remember, I'd be willing to bet I got smirks and knowing looks about drooling over you. You know how I'm so sure that happened?" Bucky had Steve pinned under his gaze.

Steve shook his head.

"Cos it's still fucking distracting. Whenever we would spar, you remember how I got an awkward boner every single time?" Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve slapped his hands over his eyes and giggled. "I thought that was an adrenaline thing. That was because of me?" Steve peeked through his fingers. "Every time?"

Bucky was thrilled. Steve had laughed. Maybe he could twist it into a moan. Bucky dragged his fingertips up Steve's hands, gently prying them free. "Absolutely, darling," he whispered in his whiskey-smooth voice. "Drives me fucking insane, the way you jiggle."

When Steve's hands came away from his face, they revealed a bright red super-soldier, who thought for the first time that maybe his life-long love thought he was sexy no matter how he looked.

"I jiggle?" Steve breathed.

"You absolutely fucking do, babydoll," Bucky murmured against Steve's cheek. "Wanna see?"

Steve couldn't breathe. He wasn't sure how he was able to reply, but a small "Yeah" escaped him anyway.

Before Steve knew it, Bucky had him kneeling on the bed facing a mirror dragged from the corner of the room. He could already see part of Bucky's point. Steve's waist really did look tiny, especially with the sexy panties drawing attention to his laced-up hips. He turned to see his ass - Bucky had been right about that, too. It looked amazing under the pink fabric, with his lower cheeks hanging out.

"I see why these are your favorite," Steve mused.

"I think I like them even better on you." Bucky returned to settle behind Steve. He let his hands roam across Steve's torso, picking out Steve's overly-sensitive erogenous zones again.

Steve finally let himself feel what he wanted to feel. He let his breath out in a continuous whimper, renewing in volume whenever Bucky redoubled his efforts.

Bucky sucked hickeys all over Steve's neck as he played with the blond's nipples, circled fingertips over his stomach, or trailed glancing touches over his thighs. He dragged the full spread of his hands from just above the waistband on Steve's groin up to the man's armpits. Bucky lifted Steve's arms up to link his hands behind Bucky's head. He let his hands slowly retrace their sensual path down Steve's arms.

"You're so beautiful, Stevie. Always have been, no matter what you look like, but both bodies you've had are unbelievably attractive. You were thin then, and yes - very dainty, like a dame, but you were more masculine than you thought you were."

Steve frowned. He wasn't sure he could see that from Bucky's perspective. At least the brunet didn't let Steve dwell on it. Bucky continued to stroke Steve where his body was sensitive and croon reassurances in Steve's ear.

"The body you have now is masculine; no one will deny that. But I'll have you know, Stevie," Bucky gave a dark promise, "that women have very sensitive nipples, too." He flicked his thumbs over the nubs to hear Steve moan.

"Women have full, round chests, too." Bucky rested the center of his palms over the hard peaks and pushed Steve's pecs as close together as he could. "Look how nice your breasts are, baby." Steve was surprised at how supple they looked; the line of cleavage they created was bigger than he'd expected.

"Women have curvy figures, too." Bucky moved to trace the contours of Steve's waist, lingering in the spots that made him shudder.

"Women have drool-worthy asses, too." Bucky took the opportunity to brace Steve's hips and grind on his ass. He scratched the skin showing between the black laces and groaned directly into Steve's ear.

Steve panted at the combination of sensations, but especially at the tantalizing feeling of Bucky's hard cock against him, separated only by a few thin layers.

"Bucky," he sighed.

"Are you feeling needy, yet, babydoll? Is there something I can do for you, Stevie?" Bucky taunted, slowing his grind to a deliberate gyration.

"Please, Buck," Steve whined softly.

Bucky chuckled. "That's my favorite sound in the world: My girl moaning my name. Do it again." He pinched a nipple.

"Please, Bucky - oh, god. Please take me," Steve moaned louder this time. He turned his head to mouth at Bucky's jaw.

"Patience, Stevie." Bucky gave him more room to shower the skin with wanton affection.

"Please," Steve begged once more under Bucky's ear.

"I suppose we'd better get something inside you, huh, baby?" Bucky lubed his fingers and tugged aside the back of the panties to tease at the cleft of Steve's ass.

"Yes - oh god, yes." Steve's breath was harsh on Bucky's neck.

"Here we go, love. Gonna give you what you need." Bucky inched a finger smoothly past Steve's rim. He knew he didn't have to be so careful with Steve, but the blond lived an unforgiving life. He deserved all the gentle pleasure Bucky could give him.

Steve tried to take over and fuck himself with the digit, but Bucky was ready for him. He dropped the rest of his hand to Steve's ass and followed with the movement. "Shh, Stevie. Let me take care of you; you know I like to do that."

Steve keened in frustration.

"The sooner you agree to let me, the sooner I can start," Bucky warned.

Steve dropped his head back to Bucky's shoulder and sighed. "Okay, Buck."

"That's my good babydoll. I'm proud of you for letting me do it slowly, Stevie. I love giving you nice things." Bucky kissed Steve's bared throat and resumed the slow slide of his finger.

He considered telling Steve how good his ass felt, but decided that might be more teasing than the blond was willing to take. Bucky methodically and sensually opened Steve's hole, trying not to drag it out too long. If Steve started wriggling with impatience near the end, that was just because Bucky enjoyed having his fingers in his best friend. He didn't really think Steve could blame him.

"Bucky," Steve huffed.

Bucky chuckled as he unzipped with his other hand. "You've been so patient, baby. You're ready now."

Bucky withdrew his fingers to replace them with his cock.

"Finally," Steve gave a shouted groan, throwing himself into an energetic bounce. Bucky yelled in surprise and gripped Steve hard.

"Stevie, Stevie - wait. Hold on a second. Just one second."

The noise of protest Steve made at this was animalistic, but he stopped himself with a great amount of effort. "What is it now, Buck?"

"You can bounce on my cock as much as you want - if you watch the mirror the whole time. You wanted to see your tits jiggle. Now's your chance," Bucky insisted.

Steve gaped at him and did a double-take at the mirror like he couldn't believe Bucky's cunning. "I thought you were a Hufflepuff," Steve said while testing out this new stipulation. One of the compromises they had settled on when making peace with Tony Stark was that they would both read the Harry Potter books and get sorted into their Pottermore houses. Tony had claimed their results made way too much sense.

"What, Hufflepuffs can't have sneaky ideas?" Bucky shot back on a groan caused by Steve's efforts. "Those aren't restricted to you Slytherins, little snake. Now, get to work, babydoll."

"Oh, fuck, yes." Steve resumed his rigorous bouncing once more, this time watching the way his every muscle not only jumped and twitched, but also jiggled in an alluring way.

Bucky let him realize how sexy he was, then started meeting the thrusts. As his speed increased, Steve's dwindled. Soon Bucky was plowing into the blond from behind while Steve moaned on each stroke and watched the way his body rippled from the impact.

"Oh fuck, Bucky." Steve's voice was high and breathy, almost unrecognizable.

"Yeah, baby girl? Like my dick in you? You like watching those tits of yours?" Bucky licked up the side of Steve's neck, holding his eyes in the mirror.

"Oh, fuck, yeah."

"They're beautiful tits, sweetheart." Bucky reached one hand around to play with them. He bestowed a pinch to each nipple, then squeezed and pushed the bulk of Steve's chest around at his whim.

Bucky abruptly drew back, only to push Steve face-first down to the bed. He blanketed the other man with his body, forcefully holding him down like Steve had hesitantly asked for when they'd talked that morning. Steve hadn't wanted to trigger Bucky's anxiety, but he also couldn't not ask.

He was glad he'd done it. Feeling the pressure of Bucky's hands on his neck and shoulder, Bucky's heavy breathing in his ear, Bucky's clothed chest scraping his back, and Bucky's cock pistoning in his ass was as close to heaven as Steve could imagine. He knew he was moaning like a whore, but Steve couldn't hear himself over his hyperawareness of Bucky.

Steve was so focused on Bucky that he didn't notice himself coming. He relaxed even further under his lover and his moans floated on his breath as an afterthought.

Bucky groaned as he came and mouthed kisses to the back of Steve's neck. He kept thrusting short, sweet strokes into Steve's hole, remembering that Steve had also asked to get the cum fucked into him. Bucky would indulge anything Steve asked for, especially if he was blushing while he said it.

"Stevie?" Bucky quietly checked in.

Steve barely managed a more deliberate moan at what might have been his name. He couldn't really be sure. He wasn't sure of anything but Bucky.

Bucky smiled. Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sat at the kitchenette table eating eggs, bacon, fried potato slices, and his second bowl of cereal. It was just about enough for him, but he was thinking about getting a second kind of cereal out, too. They still had crosswords in this era, so he stubbornly tried to do one without looking up the unfamiliar lingo on his phone. That'd be cheating. It would be stupid to cheat on a crossword puzzle.

After a few minutes of chewing and getting ink on his temple from scratching his head with the pen, Steve noticed Bucky sitting across from him - with a very serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Steve scanned the hotel room for anything out of the ordinary. Was there a threat nearby? He hadn't actually read the paper he was using. Couldn't Steve just have one vacation without the world needing him?

"Nothing's wrong. Just trying to think of how to ask you something. Give me another minute." Bucky continued to stare at him in heavy consideration.

Well, there was no point trying to focus on the puzzle now. Steve was way more invested in whatever Bucky was trying to say. He stared right back, concerned and intrigued.

"You-" Bucky stopped. Apparently, he still wasn't sure of the right thing to say. It seemed like he was resigning himself to saying it bluntly. "You like pain, Steve."

Steve was instantly hot all over. He had not been expecting that.

"Don't try to deny it."

No way was he denying it if it got him this conversation.

"There's nothing wrong with liking pain. You and I, we're so fucked up that it would be weird if we didn't like pain."

Steve began hyperventilating. Had Bucky just said he also likes pain?

"I've only got one problem with this, Steve. It's that you risk your life to feel the pain you want or think you deserve."

Steve flushed even deeper. Was he that transparent?

"I only figured out the reasons why you're doing that stupid shit because of things I noticed in our sex life."

Wait, what?

"Little things you do, like prepping yourself too fast, asking to be tied up, wanting me to Dom for you - and getting turned on when I bring up the worst case scenario of me going Winter Soldier during it. Yeah, you thought that would escape my notice, didn't you?"

Steve hung his head in shame. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be attracted to his lover's nightmare.

"It's okay, Stevie. You're allowed to want things. It doesn't mean you always get to have them, but you're allowed to want. And if you actually tell me things you want, instead of making me guess, you get more than you expect."

Steve looked back up at him.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah," Steve whispered.

"Yeah, you do. But you can't make me guess about important stuff. You gotta tell me. Try telling me now, what I just said. I already know about it. You won't shock me. I understand how you feel. So, I want you to tell me what you like, Steve." Bucky leaned his elbows on the table expectantly.

"I-" Steve cleared his throat. "I like pain," he rasped.

"Good, Stevie. Good job. I like pain, too. I haven't been as desperate for it as you have, which is why I'm just now telling you, and why you haven't seen me asking for it consistently. I really liked the spanking you gave me. I wish it had lasted longer. We heal extremely fast. Is that why you want pain so often: Because it doesn't last?"

Steve nodded.

"Out loud, please."

"Yeah."

"Good job. I know this is difficult. You probably haven't gotten around to talking much with a therapist about sex or deep needs, yet. You don't have to tell me about your sessions, but I like sharing some things from mine with you."

Steve nodded again, paying rapt attention.

"I talked extensively about the torture I endured. Although it's somewhat dissociated for me, I remember it well. One theory is that, to cope with it, my brain rewired itself to want the pain. In my uneducated opinion, that's bullshit. I think I want good pain, to show me not all pain is torture."

Steve looked like he was about to cry, or was trying not to. Bucky reached past the forgotten eggs to take Steve's hand.

"I'm just telling you this so you'll understand that it's a kink I've normalized in my own life. I don't think you have yet, Stevie. If you don't want to talk to a therapist about it, then talk to me - because, frankly, my serum can't heal all the ulcers you give me."

Steve chucked weakly and wiped his eyes. "I- I'm sorry," he started. He didn't get very far.

"Other than that. Say anything other than that. You shouldn't have to feel guilty, Steve, even about liking things about me that I don't like." Bucky squeezed his hand tighter.

"How do you know I wasn't apologizing for doing stupid shit?" Steve glared at him.

"Because you meant it." Bucky glared right back.

Steve sighed. "I can't help all this guilt I feel, Buck, like it's eating away at me. I don't want pain for the same reasons as you." He considered how much to say. Bucky had been honest with him. Steve took the plunge. "I would have taken your place in an instant to spare you. That's what this is about. And I can't help it, so you can't ask me to not feel this way."

It was Bucky's turn to wipe away the beginning of tears. "S'that why you like the idea of the Winter Soldier? Me, taking it out on you to make up for what you couldn't take on instead of me?"

Steve shut his eyes, but otherwise was still as a statue.

"God, Steve..." Bucky gasped for air. "I won't tell you things I'm sure you're already thinking, like I wish this wasn't affecting you and shit."

Steve waited for the lecture anyway. It wouldn't do a damn thing.

Bucky was smarter than that, though, and more understanding. Steve would give his life for Bucky's in a heartbeat, and Bucky couldn't blame him. Bucky would do the same for Steve.

In this case, Steve was telling Bucky he wanted the torture that he felt he should have stopped from happening.

"I'll comprise with you, Steve."

Steve looked at Bucky. He would pay whatever price Bucky thought was right.

"When I hurt you, it will never be out of vengeance. But I will hurt you, with negotiation of what you want. I'm sure it's more than I'm willing to dish all at once. And there is a price."

Steve had known there would be.

"No more risking your life. That means no part of any mission is done solo, no scouting because I can't trust you to not charge in on your own, no leaving parachutes behind when plane-jumping, no facing nemeses single-handedly, no jumping on explosives, no shielding people from gunfire with only your body, no drawing fire or being a target of your own volition, and anything else if I think of more."

Steve stared, wide-eyed.

"Feel free to stop helicopters by flexing the pilot to death, though. That was fucking hot."

Steve ignored the jest. "How am I supposed to do my job?" He didn't sound angry or irritated. He sounded scared.

"The same way we did it in the war, Steve," Bucky told him gently. "With a group of competent people for you to command and me to keep you alive. It'll be okay."

Steve wasn't so sure. He went into every mission knowing there was a good possibility he would die. Steve would have something to live for if Bucky wanted to insist on keeping him alive. The notion made him nauseous. His body gave an involuntary heave.

"Steve, you're having an anxiety attack. Do you want me to hold you?" Bucky's voice seemed to travel through water. Steve felt arms around him, trying to keep him from drowning. Or were they dragging him under? He struggled to fill his lungs with air.

"You're shaking really hard, babydoll. Do you feel cold?" Steve was shaking? He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything.

"I dunno," Steve managed through chattering teeth.

"Alright, let's get you in bed, yeah? I'll get your food to help you feel better when it's subsided." Bucky picked Steve up and carried him back to bed. He tucked the man in, then got his food. He left the cereal, since it was an awkward thing to eat when you're trying to remember how limbs work.

"Try to tell me where you are, sweetheart. What room are we in?" Bucky settled close to the shaking man. He stroked a hand down Steve's arm.

"The bedroom." Steve's teeth were still chattering.

"Yeah. Is it one of our bedrooms from back home, at Stark Tower?"

Steve shook his head in quick jerks. "N-no. Vacation."

"That's right. We're on vacation, time for just you and me. We never had a real vacation before; only day trips. What was your favorite day trip we went on?"

"The zoo," Steve was speaking with a tad more clarity.

"We went to the zoo, huh? I'm sorry I don't remember it, then. Why did you like it?"

"You were so excited. All the animals." Steve seemed to be recovering rapidly. Bucky was accustomed to the abrupt change from having seen Steve's body switch gears like this before. "I don't know how you managed it, but you always seemed to spend money on me whenever we went places. You bought me an ice cream and a sun hat there."

"Sounds like I showed you a good time." Bucky decided it was safe to get back to the important subject again. "Well, believe it or not, the reason I brought all this up on vacation was not to give you a panic attack."

Steve giggled from his sudden high as the serum rushed to fix the chemical imbalance from his crash.

"Eat the potatoes, Stevie. Then have a little bacon and eggs." Bucky handed him one of the plates. He hadn't bothered with the utensils, so Steve used this hand. That was good - Steve didn't think he could manage a fork at the moment.

Bucky waited until Steve had finished the potatoes and moved on to the other food before continuing. "I want to give you the things you crave, Steve. I want to be the person you come to when you feel like taking on a firing squad by yourself or jumping from a plane without a parachute."

He had Steve's complete attention.

"There are ways I can hurt you in the bedroom, in the safety of our relationship, that won't continue to harm you. My hope is, you might even find it healing."

Steve nodded. He couldn't imagine it, but if Bucky thought Steve might feel better from this, he wanted it even more.

"This is very serious stuff, Steve. It has to be done right. I can't give you what you need right away, because I have to research everything first. This is what they call the deep end of BDSM. It can go very wrong very quickly. I have a feeling you'll want the stuff that would have scared the pants off of 16-year-old us."

Steve nodded again.

"I also get the feeling you'll react very differently than me to the same things. Whereas I might say 'hell yeah' when you give me a thing, I think you'll ask for more until you can't speak."

Steve buried his face in Bucky's chest and nodded - the most he was able to communicate, it seemed.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. You're allowed to want that. It's not wrong of you to want it. It's okay. I won't give it to you like that right away, and even when I'm more used to it, I won't give it to you every time, but it will never be a surprise. I'll always tell you how much I'm willing to give you at a time."

Steve tried to find his voice. Bucky was being really understanding. How could he just accept it all like this? How could he promise so quickly to do this? Apparently, he had mumbled something along those lines, because Bucky answered him.

"You remember when you wanted me to tie you up? All you said was 'Maybe' about it, and I was off looking for rope because I really wanted to tie you up. I told myself I knew it wouldn't really restrain you, so it was okay to just do it. That was wrong of me, Steve. And that's the last time I'll do something like that without you having told me explicitly what you want. I know you did want it, but 'Maybe' is not 'Yes.' From here on out, 'Maybe' means 'No.' I'm going to hold myself to that rule, too. If I say 'Maybe,' it means 'No.'"

Steve pulled back to look at Bucky. He was kind of confused about that. Steve remembered asking to be tied up, saying 'Maybe,' and then blushing really hard. Wasn't that obvious enough? He said as much and Bucky answered him patiently.

"Not for first time things, and certainly not for heavier things. It might not have hurt you physically to tie you up, but if I did it when you weren't actually ready for it, that could be really damaging, Steve. That's why they say 'Hurt, but do not harm.' Do you see how that could be dangerous if we got some super-soldier restraints, as an example?"

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, makes sense. I wouldn't have been able to get out of it. If I wasn't committed to being restrained, I might have a panic attack."

"Exactly. That would add to your PTSD, and more importantly, it would make you distrustful of our relationship, which is supposed to be safe." Bucky kissed Steve's forehead. "One more thing: We'll be doing a lot more aftercare than we usually do. It'll be more like right now, when we work each other through anxiety attacks, or like last night, when I coddled you so much you pushed me off the bed. We gotta do that after intense stuff, okay? So, no complaints about it."

"Yeah." Steve relaxed into Bucky and let himself be cuddled back to normalcy. Bucky picked up the last few pieces of bacon and fed them to Steve. He leaned in to lick the flavor off his baby's lips.

Steve sighed and opened to the caress of Bucky's tongue. They shared a lazy, deep kiss. The arousal it stirred up wasn't as important as the intimacy. The two were content to stay still, wrapped up in each other and lost in cozy sensation.

"I love you, Stevie," Bucky said when he pulled back.

"I love you too, Buck." Steve nuzzled Bucky's cheek in adoration.

 


	4. Yellow

As soon as Steve felt well enough after his emotional collapse, he and Bucky started their research on BDSM and had fallen asleep looking at websites. Once they were up on the terms and had gone through a checklist for determining their kinks, they'd agreed to start with just a little and try different things occasionally.

They hadn't moved from the bed except to eat, so it was easy for Bucky to pin Steve under him, both of them naked. Today was a good day.

There was a little playful wrestling before Bucky turned serious.

"I have some questions for you. I want you to answer them short and sweet, or say 'Yes, Bucky' or 'No, Bucky.' What is my favorite thing in the world, babydoll?"

What was this, a pop relationship quiz? How was Steve supposed to know that? Sure, they went back ninety years, but they didn't share everything with each other. Bucky would probably never know that Steve's favorite thing in the world was Bucky's enthusiasm - whether he was laughing, working, or teasing.

"Science?" Steve hazarded a guess.

"Try again, Stevie."

What else did Bucky like?

"Sleep?" Steve was sure that wasn't it, but he had to check anyway.

"Nope."

"...cat memes?"

Bucky laughed, showing off Steve's favorite thing just for him. "I like cat memes a lot, but not that much. I'll give you a hint. You're not the biggest fan of my favorite thing. I often tell you to just let me enjoy it."

Steve had a sinking feeling about this. "Is it me?" His voice was tiny. His heart beat loudly behind his ribcage.

"That's closer, baby. Real close. It's something about you." It broke Bucky's heart to hear the love of his life admit he wasn't the biggest fan of himself. Steve didn't know how wonderful he was.

"Taking care of me," Steve answered sheepishly but firmly after thinking for a long moment. He hoped he was wrong, but there was almost a zero percent chance of that. Bucky told Steve at least once a day, "Let me take care of you."

"Yes, it is. Are you going to deprive me of my favorite thing in the world while we have sex or do a scene?"

Steve let himself go boneless as he resigned himself to the fact that Bucky's favorite thing in the world was something Steve felt he didn't deserve. "No, Bucky."

"Thank you, Stevie. I know it's tough for you to remember that. Do I give you what you need if you let me have control?"

"Yes, Bucky."

"Do you get what you need if you try to take it for yourself?" Bucky challenged him.

"No, Bucky," Steve sighed.

"No, you don't, do you? You struggle to let go and relax when things aren't as fast or as rough as you want. You try to force your way to submission. It doesn't work out well that way, does it?"

"No, Bucky."

"I will always take care of that when you want it. It takes a gradual process to get to sub space. It's hard for you to go with the flow of that process, but you need to let go of control so I can do that. Can you try that for me?"

"Yes, Bucky." Steve could try. He would.

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Yes, Bucky." It got easier to say, the more practice he had, but Steve still struggled to get the words out around his wide grin.

"Good job, babydoll. I know that's still hard to say. Good job. You told me what you need. Am I going to give it to you?"

"Yes, Bucky."

"That's right. I'm going to hurt you when you ask for it. Does that mean I'm going to play mind games with you or do long-lasting harm to you?"

"No, never, Bucky."

"That's right babydoll, because what's my favorite thing in the world?"

"Taking care of me." Steve was starting to get it, now. Bucky loved him too much to not show it every day, in the ways it was easiest for him.

"Absolutely. Let's try to implement a system for how much I'll hurt you when you ask for it. It won't be easy at first, especially since we haven't done this at all yet. I hope it'll get easier to use over time. You know that one-to-ten pain scale at the doctor's office?"

"Yes, Bucky."

"I want you to tell me what number you need to hurt. Like I said, I don't expect that to be an easy scale to use right away. They also have a hard time using that at the doctor's office, so they have facial expressions to go with each number."

Steve was in awe of Bucky's genius.

"I thought that might help, too, so I printed some different versions from the internet." Bucky reached over and got a sheet of paper from the night stand. Steve had been wondering why that was there.

"First, I want you to use this to tell me where you are in your head, Stevie. That's different from how much pain you need. I want you to think about how much your thoughts are hurting you today. Can you try to tell me that?"

Steve looked a little unsure.

"Take your time and don't worry too much about being wrong or not being able to do it well. I don't expect that. I just want you to try and think about it a bit." Bucky held up the sheet for Steve to look through the charts.

They were all a little different. Steve wasn't sure how lost he was in his thoughts, and that didn't help, either. He was doing better than yesterday, when he'd had that attack. Maybe an attack was a ten? How much did he want to hurt? Surely that had something to do with it. If his instinct was to ask for a ten in pain, maybe his thoughts were hurting him at an eight? In that case, what did he feel like asking for?

Bucky could see the wheels turning in Steve's head, which was exactly what he wanted. Steve was processing some of his mental pain this way. This system might even help them to check in with each other outside of scenes, too.

"Maybe I'm at a five today? That might be a little high."

"Good job. Thank you for thinking about it. It's okay if that's not perfectly right. Like I said, I just want you to start thinking about it." Bucky decided to tell Steve his most recent brainwave.

"Try to think about that whenever you can, and you can tell me a number whenever you feel like it. If you need to tell me while there are other people around, that would be a good secret code. If it's a high number you want to tell me about, I'll find a private moment to ask what you need. If it's a low number, feel free to share it with me so we can both feel good about it."

Steve smiled. "I like that."

"Good. I have a limit for today. I can't give you pain over a five on this scale or a six on this scale. I would feel really comfortable with a four on this scale. That's my limit of pain to give today because this is new, but I'm pretty confident I can try it. I think I'm at a two, mentally."

Steve's eyes sparkled with happiness. "I'm glad to hear it. You deserve happiness, Buck."

Bucky grinned at Steve. "Yeah, I think I believe that today. And you do, too, punk. No arguments. I know you're at a five, but what's my favorite thing again?"

Steve sighed the wind out of his sails. "Taking care of me."

"Right. Now, I want you to think carefully about the level of pain you want, Stevie. I don't want you to feel guilty about asking for more than I can give you, but I don't want you to disregard it altogether. Again, this might be difficult to gauge. Take your time."

It was definitely difficult to gauge. Steve wanted to ask for a ten without thinking. He wanted Bucky to rip him a raw one, something to feel for the next week. If he could feel it all week, he could remember it meant Bucky wanted to do this for him so he would stop risking his life. It would be a constant happy bubble in Steve's so often negative mind.

Maybe he could feel it during the week without getting all the pain at once, it occurred to him. Maybe Bucky would hurt him again tomorrow or in the next few days. That was a new and exciting thought, one Steve could never have imagined he would someday have.

Maybe Steve didn't need a ten.

"Maybe I don't need a ten," he admitted shyly. He briefly met Bucky's eyes before focusing once more on the charts. "This won't be the only time, right? You'll hurt me again if I ask?"

This time Steve couldn't look at Bucky's face. He was pretty confident of the answer, but there was always the small possibility of a no.

"Yes, Stevie." Bucky was so proud of Steve for asking. "This is just another way to take care of you. It won't ever threaten your life. It won't ever be out of hate. This will never be torture. It will always be a compromise between what you want and what I can give you."

"I'll let you stop at your limit, then, Bucky, but I want everything you can do." Steve mustered the confidence to make eye contact for longer. He wanted to communicate that he was sane, making a consensual choice to receive a beating in the safety of their bond.

"Thank you for doing this with me and for letting me do only what I'm comfortable with. I know you want more. I really appreciate this, Steve." Bucky flopped down onto Steve in gratitude. He didn't know what he'd have said if Steve were to genuinely ask for an eight or even a seven. Six would push his limits - but he would go there, for Steve.

"I'm telling myself it won't fade too much before next time," Steve confessed.

Bucky grinned and picked himself back up. "Oh, it won't. I have plans. There are a lot of pain avenues to explore with you, Stevie. Impact play alone has so many options. We're going to have you black, blue, red - and even bleeding - constantly for the next few months."

Steve grinned back. "Is it weird that makes me happy?"

"Is it weird it makes me proud?"

Steve shrugged. "Let's get weird."

"First things first. We've never done a real scene before, so it's not gonna be super submerged. We'll probably giggle a lot. That's fine. I don't want you to feel like you have to be turned on. That's not what this is about. We can do that later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Bucky got up and rummaged in his bag. "Turn over."

Steve obliged in a second flat.

"What's your safeword, Steve?"

"Schwarma."

"Thank you. What's the stoplight system for?"

"Green means good, yellow means wait and check in, and red means stop, like the safeword."

"What does it mean that you have a safeword and the color system?"

"You won't stop if I say 'stop' or 'no.'"

"When will I stop in the middle of a scene?"

"If I say 'schwarma' or 'red.'"

"So, what do you have to say for me to stop?"

"'Schwarma' or 'red.'"

"That's the goal. If I think you've said 'stop' too many times to be unintentional, what am I going to do?"

"Treat it like a yellow."

"Why am I not doing the same for 'no?'"

"Because I'm a whiny baby when you take care of me," Steve mumbled. He really was. Steve could remember times when Bucky had to force feed him medicine because he wouldn't take it himself.

"Good job," said Bucky's voice from much closer. "Just one more question, Stevie: Do you want to be my girl right now, babydoll?" Bucky asked it next to Steve's ear. Steve could feel the other man's breath warm him for a moment. He shivered.

"I - I don't know."

"Okay. We'll save it for another time. And you can let me know if you change your mind. It's always whatever you want, Steve." Bucky kissed behind Steve's ear.

The heat from Bucky's body was gone as quickly as it appeared. After a few moments of silence, Steve heard a crack ring through the air. He turned his head in curiosity.

"Don't look at me, Steve. If you have to face this way, close your eyes."

Steve let his eyelids fall.

Bucky let the first blow fall.

Pain radiated from a long line on Steve's back.

Another moment passed.

Another line of intensity appeared on Steve's back.

"Looks good, Steve." Another crack.

"You're doing well." Another.

Steve lost count of the mysterious blows that landed on his back. They traveled the length of his bare skin, but were extremely thin. Steve had a couple guesses as to the item's identity. If it was any of them, Steve would be impressed with Bucky's skill. Each application was precise and even.

The strikes landed light enough that Bucky could build them up for a long time, an unusual technique for his tool, but then, he was an unusual person. He was uniquely equipped to slowly tear apart Steve's enhanced, resilient back.

"Steve," crack, "do you like this?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want it?"

"Yes!"

"Do you need it?"

"Yes, Bucky! Please give it to me!"

"Tell me a color," Bucky demanded with his next blow.

"GREEN!"

Bucky rained down a flurry of strikes on Steve's back. The blond cried out from the prolonged burst of pain.

It stopped after a moment and Steve could hear them both panting over the staccato of his thumping heart.

"Yellow," Bucky whispered. He crawled up next to Steve and kissed his cheek. "Open your eyes, Stevie. How are you doing?"

Steve forced his eyes open. He hadn't realized they were shut so tightly. "I'm good, Buck." Steve didn't like the expression on Bucky's face. "How are you doing? Do we need to red for you?"

Bucky closed his own eyes and shook his head. "I just need a minute."

A minute turned into two, then three. Steve's back protested when he moved to engulf the clearly struggling man in an embrace. Bucky vibrated slightly in Steve's arms.

Steve kissed the top of his head. "Red," he very quietly invoked the color. "You're allowed to not be okay, at any point. I'm proud of you for saying yellow. Do you remember what we found online about Dom drop?"

Bucky nodded. That was why he felt so awful. He was experiencing Dom drop, a chemical shift in his emotions because something in the scene didn't sit well with him. Bucky was glad Steve didn't have sub drop at the same time; they were always useless to each other when they both suffered.

"You did a good job, Bucky," Steve consoled him. "Really. I feel great. You took care of me really well. You asked me all along the way how I was doing. Was it more intense than you expected?"

Bucky shuddered as he nodded again.

"I'm so proud of you. You did real good by me and you used the colors at the right time. It's okay for you to stop before you push yourself. You were trying to push yourself for me, weren't you, Buck?" Steve rubbed Bucky's back as the brunet answered with another shaky nod.

"When I shouted, did that surprise you in a bad way?"

After a long enough time that Steve thought Bucky wouldn't respond, he heard a quiet, "I knew you were going to, but I didn't expect to hate hearing it so much."

Steve was taken aback by this. Bucky hated him shouting out in pain so much it had pushed the brunet into a sudden drop. Steve didn't know what to say, so he just kept rubbing Bucky's back and holding him close.

"It's not your fault, Steve. It just caught me off-guard."

"I know. I can't think how to make it better for you. It's gonna happen again, I'm sure. And I know you won't like the idea of a gag for this, either."

"That would be correct," Bucky wryly confirmed. He couldn't imagine going back to hurting Steve at all right now - much less hurting him while the man couldn't say a goddamn thing about it.

"Well, we're done with that for today. I really want you to know I liked it. It makes me happy, Buck. Every time I move, the reminder will make me smile. I won't need to go looking for it in the wrong place, like on a mission. Thank you so much for giving that to me. You took such good care of me." Steve didn't mind repeating himself and baring his soul a little; Bucky needed to hear that he did a good job, especially since he didn't believe it right now.

Bucky's soft sigh of, "Okay," convinced Steve that the man was beginning to settle down. Steve reflected on how much he was loved while he watched Bucky slip off to sleep.


	5. Something from the List

Bucky slowly blinked awake to the feeling of comfort surrounding him. He was aware of Steve's eyes, waiting to assess his frame of mind.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you," he grumbled, snuggling closer.

Steve held him tighter and made a disapproving noise. "No you're not, Buck. I've had worse and you know it. I think you're still experiencing drop. I should have made you eat something last night."

"Hmph."

Steve chuckled at Bucky's Grumpy Cat impression.

"Come on, lazy butt. If I can get up with a raw back, you can get up with your guilt about it. And before we start on this again - look at me," Steve waited for him to oblige, "I love the way I feel right now. I loved it last night, and I'll love it for as long as it lasts. And then I'll love the memory of what you did for me."

Steve looked so sincere, but Bucky was not feeling great either way. He supposed he could get up, for Steve. Bucky rolled away and let himself fall with a thump to the floor.

"So dramatic, Buck," Steve sniggered.

Bucky sighed and pulled himself up until he was standing. Steve was there to steady him. Together, they made it to the kitchen.

"I don't even know why it bothers me so much," Bucky complained over cereal. "I should be used to hearing you whine and protest about me taking care of you."

"You can't seriously say making me whine is the exact same thing as making me yell in pain, Bucky. I'm sure I'll have the same hang-ups about hurting you, when you get around to asking for it." Steve took another large spoonful.

"I suppose..."

"Look, why don't we make love today? We'll go right back to bed and slowly get turned on for hours, then jerk each other off." Bucky almost wanted to laugh at this seemingly random solution. Maybe Steve was just horny.

"Nothing but vanilla," Steve continued earnestly. "We'll both get some much needed feel-good chemicals and maybe you'll be able to look at it as doing something for me that I can definitely prove I like."

"That might be nice," Bucky was surprised to agree.

"Good. We'll take some easy food with us, too, so we don't have to come back in here again for a while. You need sugar in your bloodstream."

The next few hours were spent exactly as Steve suggested, with much moaning and kissing. When they had both been teased - and ignored for a while - to painful hardness, each took the other's member in hand to learn what movements made the best sounds come out of their mouths.

"Oh, god, Buck. You been watching me masturbate? How did you know I'd like that?"

"I didn't. It's just something I like, so I thought I'd try it on you. Glad it's good for you."

"Hmm, you saying you like it like this, then?"

"Fuck, Steve! Fuck, fuck, fuck-"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Bucky lurched closer and smothered Steve in kisses. He switched hands so he could methodically and purposefully tug on Steve's cock with an appendage that wouldn't get tired. Bucky had no clue Steve considered this no longer quite so vanilla.

Steve struggled to keep up with the pace Bucky had set, but his brain kept reminding him, "Bucky is jerking me off with his metal hand." It was very distracting.

Steve, of course, came first - explosively. Bucky would have giggled at how far Steve shot if he hadn't been out of his mind with the way Steve was returning the favor. Where Bucky jerked fast, Steve jerked thoroughly. Bucky had no choice but to feel all of Steve's hand twisting and caressing him.

It wasn't a contest to see who could moan the loudest, but Bucky would have been the winner of that challenge.

"Steve, oh-" Bucky arched up off the bed as he came. His breath stopped for a long moment before he was gasping and moaning again.

Steve bent down to catch some of Bucky's cum and lick the head to prolong his pleasure.

"Ah, ah-!"

Both felt the high from their exertions long minutes after they were finished.

"This was a great idea, Steve," Bucky complimented.

"I'm full of those."

"Yeah, you're full of it, alright," the brunet teased between kisses.

"Hey!"

"Any bright ideas for clean-up that don't involve moving?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, but I'm not sharing with you because you're mean."

"Aw, come on, Stevie." Bucky loomed over Steve and plied him with the full force of the Barnes Puppy Eyes With a Hint of Smolder™. He dropped his voice down an octave and rested a hand on Steve's face. "You don't really plan on hanging your best pal out to dry, do you?"

"God dammit, Bucky. That's cheating," Steve pouted.

Bucky flashed his dazzling grin to dissolve the rest of Steve's reluctance. He figured what worked on the ladies back in the 30's would also work on Steve.

Steve had hoped Bucky would never figure that out enough for use as blackmail. He groaned. Of course Bucky would figure it out and promptly use it to manipulate Steve. "Fine. But you're still mean."

"Oh, yeah, I'm really mean," Bucky snarked. He regarded Steve with an appraising eye. "Or maybe you just want to see me laze around covered in cum for the rest of the day."

Steve took a sharp intake of breath. He  didn't blink for several seconds.

Bucky chortled. "That's what I thought." He ran a hand down his chest and stomach to rub the substance into his skin. Bucky gave Steve another breathless moment to process this before dominating the man's gaping mouth with his tongue.

"Tell me something I can do for you, Stevie. Something not physically painful from the list you made for me."

Steve shivered, recognizing this as the order it was meant to be. "O-overstimulation...?" Steve wasn't sure if that qualified, since it was similar to physical pain.

Bucky, however, seemed pleased with his choice. He hummed in approval. "You tried that on yourself, right? How many times did you go?"

"S-six."

"How long did that take you, sweetheart?"

Steve covered his face and tried to answer through his hands. It was too muffled for even Bucky to hear.

"Come on, baby." Bucky pried his hands free. "Mumble it to my face."

Steve shook his head.

"Yes, Stevie. I need to know."

"...an hour."

Neither of them said a word for a solid, silent minute. Steve had his eyes closed. His face was burning. Bucky's mouth hung open. He couldn't find words.

Soon enough, Steve grew restless under the weight of Bucky's speechlessness.

"I haven't done it like that in a long time, though! It was pretty much right away, when the serum was still so new. It was like, if the wind changed directions - whoops, I'm hard again. I got more used to it over time and it's not a problem anymore." Steve grew more flustered with every word.

"But it's still a possibility, right?" Bucky's voice was deadlier than a snake's hiss.

Steve snapped his mouth shut. His convulsive gulp was audible. He nodded.

Bucky licked under Steve's jaw towards his ear. "Let's find out," he rumbled dangerously.

All thoughts of clean-up abandoned, Bucky smeared the cum across Steve's chest the way he'd done for himself. He used it to slip a path around Steve's nipples. The metal hand ventured up Steve's arm to pin his hand above their heads. Bucky sucked on the nipple he had briefly left alone.

"So good, baby. We taste wonderful together." Bucky licked and kissed his way up Steve's neck to whisper, "Can I call you my girl, Stevie? You make me feel like the luckiest fella in the world when you show me all of you like that."

Steve shuddered. It wasn't even a question in his mind. "Yeah, Bucky," he breathed. "I-I'm your girl."

"Thank you, Stevie. Let's see if I can't blow your top off, babe. I want you panting for breath and losing track of how much you've come. I wanna drive you out of your mind with pleasure, baby girl." Bucky kissed his way back down Steve's body until he ran into Steve's rejuvenated arousal.

"What have we got here? Are you this aroused for me, babydoll? Again? Mm-mm-mm, we are going to have a lotta fun with how turned on you get for me, Stevie." Bucky nosed along Steve's dick, just enough for him to want more. "You think you can come for me five more times? Doesn't have to be in an hour. In fact, I don't want you to think about coming at all, sweetheart. Just enjoy every level of pleasure I give you, when I give it to you. Can you try to let go for me like that, Stevie?"

Steve nodded, but it was short and sharp, his eyes were scrunched shut, and he was hanging onto the bed sheets for dear life.

"Sweetheart," Bucky sing-songed, fluttering his fingertips over Steve's clenched ones, "This isn't what letting go looks like. Let's try a yoga technique."

Bucky walked Steve through the process of clenching different parts of his body and then releasing them, until he had clenched his whole body and then relaxed it. Steve resolved to suggest later that Bucky get a part-time job as a yoga instructor.

"Good girl. Can't have my baby bracing for impact when this is all about letting go." Now that Steve was finally more pliant under him, Bucky plotted the best way to keep him like that. He started with a foot massage. Then he worked up to Steve's calves and thighs. Bucky transitioned smoothly to a more erotic massage at the top of the thighs and into the groin.

Steve had been moaning in appreciation the whole time. Bucky was pleased to note the moan Steve made didn't change that much from one type of massage to the other. The brunet kissed and mouthed after his hands, leaving dark hickeys on Steve's inner thighs.

It was a small leap to go from sucking on Steve's thigh to sucking one teste into his mouth. Steve groaned louder at this, but Bucky was proud of him for staying mostly relaxed. As he switched between Steve's balls, Bucky smoothed his hand up and over Steve's erection, at first to keep it out of the way, but his hand also didn't stop moving on it, either.

He drew back from Steve to give himself more room to pick up Steve's cock and start stroking with intent. Bucky sucked on the tip and tongued at the frenulum.

This made Steve start up the keening whine Bucky so often brought out of him.

Bucky decided now was as good a time as any to get the hang of really sucking cock. He'd looked up some advice online and now he put it to good use. Bucky went slowly and only fit as much as he could in his mouth without gagging. He held Steve there, getting used to the feeling and varying his suction as a slow torture for Steve.

Steve's pelvis made the tiniest little thrusting movements. Bucky wasn't in the mood to gag and ruin the whole event, so he clutched at Steve's hips with his hands. Eventually, he tried loosening his jaw more and inching his tongue forward bit by bit. Bucky wasn't able to go very far, but it was a little more than he'd expected.

Steve was loving it. He couldn't remember which direction was up. Bucky's mouth was incredible - he was slowly driving Steve insane with the various things he tried. What made it all the more amazing for Steve was that he knew all of this was new for Bucky, but he wanted to do it for Steve. He may even have wanted this for most of his life, the way Steve had.

Steve was already on a hair trigger from Bucky's enthusiastic efforts - Steve's favorite thing in the world now used to give him pleasure. When these thoughts suddenly occurred to him at the same moment that Bucky began bobbing back and forth and using a hand on the rest of Steve's dick, the coil of pleasure in Steve's stomach released.

He didn't tense as he came and he didn't have the presence of mind to warn Bucky. All Steve could do was moan in bliss.

Bucky, fortunately, was prepared with more advice from the internet. He loosened his lips slightly to let the cum escape and continued as he was to work Steve through his orgasm.

When it seemed clear Steve was at the point where a normal person would start to go soft, Bucky strengthened his efforts and added a deep, reverberating hum into the mix.

Steve cried out and tried to writhe even more. Bucky switched from holding just one hip to clamping down across Steve's waist with his metal arm.

He still had no idea this was a kink of Steve's, since Steve had yet to admit it. Bucky only knew Steve liked to be restrained, so he pressed harder, unaware Steve could feel the seams in the metal pinching at his skin and the cool temperature rapidly warm to his body heat.

Bucky pulled back until he had just the tip again, and he sucked hard. The blood began to flow south to Steve's cock once more, hardening him again to a brain-clouding state.

Instead of jacking Steve off with his hand anymore, Bucky skated his knuckles down and forced two dry fingers into Steve's ass.

Steve cried out and hiccuped a series of sharp moans.

Bucky ignored the wrong feeling it gave him to cause Steve pain this way and focused on finding Steve's prostate. He knew he'd located it when Steve yelled in surprise again and doubled his efforts to move his hips. Bucky just bore down with his arm and Steve gasped at the feeling.

With Steve's G-spot located, Bucky paid all his attention there, swirling his fingers to purposely avoid it, then glancing off it with barely a real touch. He slowly and surely slid his fingertips over it, then added pressure a little at a time until he was bearing down on it as forcefully as the arm on Steve's waist. Bucky administered sharp jabs to the spot until Steve was sobbing his moans in time with the treatment.

Bucky continued on like this for an uncountable amount of time, sucking and licking Steve's dick in tandem.

"Gonna - Buck!"

Bucky popped off of Steve and used his metal hand to encourage the blond through his third orgasm. He didn't stop padding his fingers over Steve's prostate, either.

Now Steve was no longer hiccupping his moans - he was just hiccupping. Bucky stilled his hands and held Steve in this intimate way.

It felt to Steve like Bucky was holding him together after taking him apart.

Bucky shifted so he could hover his face over Steve's. He pecked tiny kisses all over the blond's wrung-out expression.

"Let's give you a little break before I eat you out, huh, pal?"

Steve laughed, weak as a kitten. "Uh, yeah. Good idea."


	6. Like They Always Did

"That's three down, baby. I'm very impressed. Good job Stevie. You're letting go so well for me."

Steve chuckled giddily. "I'll probably get a bit dehydrated."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bucky guided Steve to drink water and eat some fruit. He marveled at the trusting way Steve meekly did as he was bid. "I can't believe you're letting me do this for you. Who would have thought wearing you out with orgasms would wear out your complaints about me coddling you, too?"

"Don't go getting ideas," Steve wearily shot back as he drank.

"Fucking hell yeah, I'm getting ideas. I like this. A lot. I like it a lot, Steve," Bucky repeated seriously.

Steve groaned and lowered his head back down. "Oh, shit."

Bucky thwacked Steve's arm. "Not manipulative ideas. Scening ideas. I honestly like doing this for you, Steve. We should do this more."

"Yeah?" Steve smiled.

"Hell yeah. What do you think about that?"

"Open invitation - so open it's obscene," Steve agreed eagerly.

Bucky set aside the water and crawled on top of Steve. "Good," he spoke into Steve's lips. "That means you'll have rewards to look forward to. I plan on being a dirty tease to you when we get back from vacation - and I think you know why."

Steve shook his head even as his pupils expanded.

"Yes you do. What's the biggest reason I ever go on the offense in this relationship?"

More pop quiz questions. Steve wracked his brain for an answer. He recalled times when Bucky had pranked him out of the blue, had started an argument, had buttered Steve up for something. Steve's brow lifted in realization.

"Because you try to get ahead of me, before I can do something first."

"Exactly. Don't you dare try to tell me you don't have a million ideas for how to drive me insane in awkward circumstances."

Steve grinned deviously. In the same seductive tone that Bucky was using, he said, "I plead incredibly guilty, your honor." Steve languidly stretched his body under Bucky's, appreciating the erotic feeling of skin on skin.

"It's not like you're shocking me here, Stevie. I may not know all your tricks, but I know you've got 'em. So, it's a good thing I have some of my own." Bucky trailed his hands down Steve's pecs to toy with his nipples.

Steve reacted as Bucky had anticipated. He arched up, prolonging the friction between their bodies, and moaned loudly.

"That's it, baby. Just keep feeling what I give you." Bucky let his fingers continue to tweak Steve's nipples while he skimmed his lips down to the sensitive skin at the join of the blond's thigh. He brought his hands down and abruptly raised Steve's legs up to his chest.

Bucky gave Steve a moment of eye contact so he would realize what Bucky was about to do. Steve still shouted out when Bucky dove tongue-first into Steve's exposed hole.

"Oh god, Bucky - oh, fuck, oh -"

Bucky ate Steve out until he could come up with a concrete plan to get Steve off. It took quite a while, so Steve was a babbling mess by the time Bucky had decided to stop.

"More, please more..." Steve pleaded pitifully.

"Why, Stevie," Bucky said in a mock-surprised tone, "one would think you're about to come, with the way you're begging so sweetly."

"Please, just a little more."

"I know you can come untouched when I fuck you, but can you come just from being tongue-fucked?"

"I don't know! Please," Steve sobbed.

"Let's add some lube add find out," Bucky decided. His other plan could wait, if Steve was this close already. Bucky lubed up his fingers as fast as he could and went back to work with a vengeance. It helped that he now had the leverage to caress Steve's prostate while licking at his rim.

This time was much different from before, when Bucky had assaulted Steve's hole roughly. That had been a brutal kind of pleasure. This time was only sweet. It was coaxing. It felt to Steve like Bucky was encouraging him to find higher pleasure, rather than demanding it.

No matter how Bucky asked, Steve found it was easy to comply. He fell with relief over the edge of the next wave, his cock spurting thin, meager streams of cum.

Bucky was quick to praise Steve for how well he was doing. "God, that was good, baby. Really good job, Stevie. You're amazing. That was four times. Think you got another two in you? Wanna try to go again?"

"Yes please," came Steve's whispered response. Bucky got him more water.

"Okay, sweetheart. Can I touch your dick?"

"Yes. Touch me anywhere."

"You sure? I know we're going for overstimulation, but if it's too much, you gotta 'yellow' or 'red' it, Steve."

"Green." Steve was determined to do at least one more.

"Here we go, then." Bucky lightly caressed Steve all over. He made sure to also show love to places that wouldn't necessarily turn Steve on, like his shoulders, abs, and hips. "How ya feeling, Stevie? Think you could prep me? I'd like to ride you; finally take you up on that offer."

"Get your ass up here, then." Steve smiled warmly.

Bucky aimed a scheming grin at Steve and did as he was told. He turned around, threw a leg over Steve's torso, and arched his back to show off a little.

"Damn, Buck. Back those sweet cheeks up to my mouth." Steve grabbed Bucky's hips and helped him to shuffle backward.

Bucky let Steve have fun stretching and licking his ass while he suckled gently on Steve's cock.

Steve threw his head back and gasped at the pain-pleasure of having Bucky's mouth on him.

To get back at Bucky for how well he was sucking Steve off and how well he was Domming Steve in general, the man gave Bucky the rim job of a lifetime. He swirled and prodded his tongue as he dragged more skin back with his fingers. Steve really focused on loosening the sphincter with just the power of his tongue. Then, when it was finally easing up a bit, Steve got the tips of both his thumbs inside and ever so slightly pulled them apart.

"Ah! Oh my god," Bucky panted, popping off of Steve.

"That's a nice compliment, Buck, but it's still just Steve," the blond smugly replied.

Steve stilled his thumbs just a fraction of an inch apart and went back in between them with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck me," Bucky groaned.

Steve couldn't stop himself from pausing to throw back, "That's the plan."

Bucky gave Steve a murderous look, which Steve, of course, couldn't see - buried as he was in Bucky's ass.

Bucky retaliated the only way he could. He snatched more lube and got his fingers on Steve's prostate again. With a satisfied smirk at Steve's whimper, Bucky licked up the side of Steve's cock and managed to fit a good majority of the length in his mouth.

Now it was a competition to see who could distract the other person more. Steve was tempted to stretch Bucky fast and hard. He thought back to the BDSM checklist Bucky had filled out for him and looked it over quickly in his mind. What had Bucky rated Rough Sex?

"What's taking so long, back there? I want to get this hard cock in my ass."

"Trying to remember what you rated rough sex."

"That's a definite green, Steve."

Steve smirked his mirth at the perky answer. "Who's the sub here, again?"

Bucky peered coyly over his shoulder at Steve. "Who says power play has to be straightforward?"

"Touché. Hand me the lube." Steve grinned ferally as he accepted it. He wasted no time in working three fingers into Bucky's rectum.

"Fuck, yeah. Just like that, Stevie," Bucky groaned.

Steve pulled them both upright so that he could press his chest to Bucky's back and kiss his neck. "You're so tight, Buck. Can't wait to get inside you; make you feel as good as you've done for me." Steve stroked Bucky's cock in time with the fingers fucking his ass hard and fast.

Bucky was as loud as ever, swearing and moaning without reservation. "Oh, shit - Steve, stop. Stop! I can't come as many times as you."

Steve let go of him in time, but it was a close call. "Maybe we should work on you following orders, then, Sergeant," Steve murmured. "You said on the checklist that you'd like to let me control when you come. That means coming when I tell you to and learning to hold it back when I don't, even if you feel like you're close. You sure you want that?"

"Hell yeah. It's easy to follow orders when I'm the one choosing who gets control. Call me Sergeant - that's fine - just not soldier. I've had enough of having no rank or recognition for who I am. So, call me Sergeant and order me around all you like, Captain. I know you like telling me what to do." Bucky turned his head to meet Steve's gaze. "It just so happens I like it when you do that, Sir."

"Shit - yeah; sounds good. We'll do that soon," Steve promised. "You ready for me?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely. Fill me up, Steve."

"Turn around first," Steve demanded as he took his fingers back.

Bucky was quick to obey and lower himself onto the man's length with a satisfied groan into Steve's mouth. "God, Steve. I don't think this will ever get any less amazing, no matter how many times we do this."

Steve nodded and chased after Bucky's lips as he slipped his hands up Bucky's back, one gripping his neck. Bucky loved that this made him feel like he was completely surrounded by Steve - and he loved that Steve knew it, the cocky bastard.

"You're all mine, Buck," Steve confirmed, as if to prove the point.

"Yeah, Steve," Bucky let the man revel in the feeling of having him. He knew the struggle Steve faced every day, wondering what in his life truly belonged to only him.

Bucky would always remind him who was first on that list. He tried to come up with a new way to cement the notion each time. "Ain't anybody else I'd ever want to have me like this. I've wanted this kind of closeness with you since - don't be mean - since I was thirteen. Puberty hit me kinda early, I guess."

Steve only smiled. "I won't be mean if you won't." He buried his face in Bucky's shoulder and mumbled, "I was twelve."

"Holy shit, Steve."

"I thought we weren't gonna be mean."

"That was before I knew you popped your first boner for me at frickin' twelve."

Steve smacked Bucky on his flesh shoulder. "Shut up."

Bucky lost his breath for a moment at the feeling of Steve slapping his skin. His ass tightened on reflex, pulling a moan from the blond.

"Do that again," Bucky demanded.

The man pulled his face back to study Bucky's.

Steve rubbed the spot he'd smacked, then hit it again. Bucky's ass clenched again. Steve moaned again. Bucky got an idea. "Steve..."

Steve knew that voice. "Oh no."

"Oh yes; you'll like this one. Make yourself come by slapping me."

"God, Bucky." Bucky never ceased to surprise him.

"If you do, I'll ride you through it."

"Hell yeah." It wasn't like Steve had planned on denying him anyway.

Steve pulled Bucky as close as he could, the one hand still on his neck. He let his left hand travel the expanse of Bucky's bare body. It lifted away, leaving Bucky cold - until he was hot all over from the impact it made with his skin.

Bucky's muscles rippled from the blow. He felt his blood rushing through him. His toes curled, his fingers clenched against Steve's skin, his jaw snapped up - and his ass tightened like a vice on Steve's cock. Bucky rewarded Steve with a slow undulation of his hips.

Steve slapped him again and was rewarded again. His right hand joined in and Bucky arched up, stretching into the wanton feeling of getting his best friend off by being slapped over and over.

"There's my slut," Steve whispered proudly. His lust-blown pupils emboldened Bucky to ask for more.

"Your slut wants bruises, Captain. Are you gonna give 'em to me?" Bucky whispered back.

"Fuck yes. You're gonna be feeling this for days. You want that, my beautiful slut?" Steve steadily and forcefully brought down one hand after the other.

"Shit! Do it - make me feel it, Steve! Oh, god, yes -"

Steve's hands sped up, sometimes hitting Bucky together and sometimes alternating. Bucky sped up as well and was soon bouncing on Steve's cock against the smack of his hands. Bucky's rhythmic tightening on Steve's cock was no longer even a response to the hands slapping his back, flesh arm, ass, and legs. He was lost in sensation.

"Getting closer, Buck. Gonna come with me?"

"Gonna fuck you through it, is what I'm gonna do." Bucky had an animalistic look in his eye. "Then we'll see about me. Cos you know what this is? It's number five, Steve."

Bucky gripped Steve's hair. "And you are gonna give me one more."

"Holy fuck!" Steve came from Bucky's firm grip on his hair, his dick, and his mind.

"That's right, Stevie. Come for me. Keep it up. So good, Stevie. You all worn out, now?" Bucky kept moving slowly up and down on Steve, waiting to see if one last orgasm would actually be possible.

"Hell no," Steve panted. "I can go again. One more time."

"Think you could fuck me til you do?" Bucky was genuinely curious.

Steve flipped them over in answer. He held Bucky's legs wide and after a moment of searching, found the perfect angle for drilling into the brunet's prostate.

"Yes, Steve! Fuck me harder! Oh, god - perfect - feels so good -" Bucky loved that he got to be loud. He never really let go in life unless he was with Steve like this. Bucky felt no shame in yelling obscenities - not only did they feel good to him, he knew Steve got off on it to hear Bucky be so vocal.

Whenever Bucky said, "Harder," "Deeper," "There, Steve," Steve would comply with enthusiasm - and he didn't stop at that. If Steve noticed Bucky whining or moaning particularly loudly, he would take this as instruction as well.

Bucky said, "Oh my god, yes," in a breathless whine; Steve did the same movement again and again until Bucky was tearing up from the intensity.

Bucky gave a whorish moan; Steve made damn sure it was repeated several times.

Bucky arched his back and panted; Steve ground his hips down harder and sharper to see how bowed that spine could get.

"Getting close, Steve," Bucky ground out.

"Come on then - cum for me, Bucky." Steve kept right on fucking him through it. The sight and feeling of his best friend and lover coming undone because of him stole his breath and pushed him over the edge he'd been riding all evening.

Steve could tell, from the exhaustion beginning to set in, that he was done. This pleasure was the last for him until he'd gotten a nap and some food. And until Bucky was ready.

Steve looked down at Bucky, still moaning softly from Steve's slowly continuing thrusts. Bucky liked a bit of pain with his pleasure, Steve reminded himself. He picked up Bucky's spent cock and stroked it just as carefully as he was thrusting.

"Oh, Steve," Bucky thrashed his head back and forth from the prolonged simulation, almost sobbing with it.

"Good job, Buck. So good. You did so well by me. I'm all worn out. Looks like I wore you out again, too." Steve smiled fondly.

"Nah," Bucky protested, "be better in a minute. Then I'll take care of us."

Steve's brow knit in concern. "You sure about that? I'm pretty sure we role reversed again. It's hard to keep track."

"I know, punk. Remind me what my favorite thing -"

"Taking care of me." Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't be a moron; let me take care of you when you need it."

Bucky sighed and admitted Steve had a point. "Yeah, okay."

They ended up taking care of each other, the way they always did.


	7. It's Our Gym, Now

Vacation couldn't last forever - Steve wouldn't stand for it. His personality wouldn't let him just get lost while people could be in need.

"Anything happen?" Steve asked as soon as they set foot in the tower.

"This guy named Deadpool broke in and left syrupy pancakes in all our beds because he didn't have a room designated for him. I'm still not even really sure who he is," Tony replied with affront.

Pepper clicked up to them in her heels. "We're handling the security breach. There are more important things for you to worry about. You have PR to do."

"What is it this time?" Even to Tony, Steve sounded so done with the concept.

"It's what you started last time. You and James came out to each other on live TV. The media is clamoring for more. You need to swing this your way so they'll stop speculating. Speak at an LGBT panel or go on Ellen, for starters."

"That makes sense," Steve sarcastically tossed back. "Give them more material to obsess about so that they'll stop obsessing. You're smarter than that, Pepper."

Bucky, meanwhile, had been kidnapped by Phil Coulson and was hosting the first official Captain America fan club meeting.

"Have you killed people, Phil?" he asked over a beer. Bucky wasn't sure why he bothered to drink on earth anymore, since Asgardian alcohols were the only kind that affected him.

"Once. I'll never forget it."

"I've killed so many people. I don't know how to stop thinking about them all, sometimes. I'm pretty sure I killed JFK. One of the best presidents this country ever had, and I killed him."

Phil turned to look at him. "Not everyone you killed was an amazing person, Bucky. You've done a lot of good, especially when you were in the army."

Bucky scoffed. "Don't get me started on the army, and don't compare assassinations to sniping. I personally prepped each and every one of my assassinations. As a sniper, I had no fucking clue who I was killing. Less personal. I like to think some of those people were evil and that they weren't all misinformed or in the wrong place at the wrong time." He paused long enough to realize he sounded like the bitter veteran he was. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear about my shit."

"Are you kidding me?" Phil laughed. "I dreamed all my life of having this conversation with you. If you'll pardon my saying so, you not only live up to my expectations as a hero, you're also a really great guy, Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky thought his face might be trying to smile. Once he started thinking about what he was, it was a difficult mind set to climb out of. "I thought I told you to call me Bucky, Phil. It even seemed like you were obliging me for a while, there."

"If you insist, Sergeant," Phil joked.

Bucky jumped three feet in the air at the sudden loud music coming from his pocket. Was that his text alert? Bucky couldn't remember changing it to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance.

"Is that Bad Romance?"

"Yeah. I didn't set it to that, though. I bet you can guess who did." Bucky navigated to his texts.

Phil snorted. "Of course he did."

From Steve: Thinking about that time on vacation when you wore lingerie and you were begging me with your whole body to fuck you through the mattress

To Steve: Did you change all my ringtones?

From Steve: ...

From Steve: Maybe. Do you really want to talk about that instead of sexting?

To Steve: Sext later. So your text is bad romance. What's your ringtone?

From Steve: S&M

To Steve: lol

To Steve: Prove it

"He says he changed my ringtone to S&M."

"Of course he did," Phil repeated. He took a sip of his beer, deliberately not thinking about Steve Rogers liking Rihanna songs, particularly that one.

Bucky's phone vibrated and started singing, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me... Nananana, come on..."

Sam decided he'd picked the wrong time to walk into the room. "Dude, is that your ringtone? There are some things I really do not need to know."

"Steve changed it as a joke," Bucky managed through his laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam was incredulous. "Mr. Apple Pie? Changed your ringtone to S&M?"

"You know nothing, Sam. You don't know pranked unless you've been pranked by Steven Grant Rogers."

"You don't say. Well, he's got the whole 'innocent as an angel' cover-up going for him, then."

"That's a big part of it," Bucky agreed.

"What's the other part?"

"He's a Slytherin," Phil contributed, smirking.

"You know what? That makes way too much sense."

"Doesn't it?" Bucky answered the phone. "Hey, Steve. Nice; I like it. Sam thinks it's cute."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Awesome," Steve replied absently as he walked away from Pepper and Tony, who were now deep in sarcastic conversation about another of the many things on Pepper's to-do list. "Come spar with me."

"I thought you wanted to sext for a while."

Phil bent over and covered his face with his hands.

Sam spluttered in shock. "Did I not just say there are things I don't need to know? I could have sworn I literally just said that." He looked uselessly to Phil for help, who was now shaking his head.

Bucky ignored Sam's indignation so he could hear Steve's response.

"Plans change. Get down here before I start without you."

That could be really serious. If Steve meant he was getting desperate for some hurt, he might just do it himself. The idea almost made Bucky panic. He liked that about as much as Steve risking his life on a mission.

"I'm on my way. Later, Sam. Phil."

Bucky rushed to take an elevator and entered the gym warily. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect.

Steve turned away from a punching bag. Bucky's gaze was immediately drawn to Steve's shining pecs, nude in all their sweaty, bouncy glory. "Took you long enough."

"What?" Bucky realized he'd been staring. He snapped his eyes up to meet Steve's mischievous ones.

"I started working out without you. Having you to spar with is much better."

"I don't think I'll be much of an opponent while you're so effectively distracting me. You'll recall all the times you've won before with that tactic."

Steve huffed a laugh. "That was just to get your attention." He walked over to a bench with some personal items set up on it. He put a tank top on. "I've been educating myself on female music artists recently. I'm quite attached to Lady Gaga and Rihanna. Mind if I play some while we get to it?"

It was a trap. It had to be. Why else would Steve have bothered with a distraction right off the bat? Bucky hadn't been bluffing, though: It was an effective strategy. It had already diverted his thoughts. "Sure; why not," he naïvely agreed.

Steve continued to grin like it was Christmas. He pressed a button on his stereo setup and the full-length version of Bucky's new ringtone flooded the room.

Bucky had to laugh at Steve's antics. "If you wanted to scene, all you had to do was say so."

"I know, but I'm serious. I want to spar." Steve assumed a starting stance.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Sure you do. That's why you're flashing your wet tits, playing literal BDSM music, and insisting I do something you know turns me on every time."

Steve gave a hint of his lost puppy pout. The man was ridiculous.

"Fine," Bucky gave up. "I'll play your little game, but give me a color to answer my next question: Is all this just because you want to do it different than usual, or is there something wrong?"

"Green," Steve immediately responded. His grin was back in full force.

"Okay. Tell me your colors whenever it's pertinent." Bucky rushed Steve like a freight train. If he'd been any weaker, running full tilt at Steve Rogers would be like throwing himself at a brick wall. Luckily, brick walls didn't often hold up to that technique whenever Bucky used it.

The men fought with the enthusiasm only two sexually charged super-soldier lovers could muster.

Talk That Talk, Bad Romance, Where Have You Been, Love Game, Shut Up and Drive, Poker Face, SOS, Boys Boys Boys, and Rude Boy followed S&M in the music queue.

Bucky was having an increasingly difficult time pretending the sparring match was important to him. Steve was deliberately driving him crazy with the sex music, rough, sweaty skin contact, and heated or gleeful looks Steve shot him in turns.

It certainly didn't help that Steve would sing along with key lyrics.

"Whatcha say now, give it to me baby; I want it all now, give it to me baby," Steve baited Bucky with the bridge of Talk That Talk.

"Love -" punch, "love -" punch, "love -" punch, "I want your love," Steve grunted along to Bad Romance.

"I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone; someone who can please me - love me all night long," Steve started with Rihanna's Where Have You Been. He dodged a right hook.

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick," Steve insisted from within the headlock Bucky'd gotten on him a few minutes later.

After Bucky had dragged the man around like that for a while, Steve ducked out of it and taunted, "You look like you can handle what's under my hood. You keep saying that you will; boy, I wish you would."

"And baby, when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun," Steve verbally jabbed as he landed some choice physical jabs.

The music changed styles and a delighted look came over Steve's face. He shimmied around Bucky in playful, fluid movements and sang with the music.

"I'm the question, and you're of course the answer -" he pinned Bucky's arms to his side. Steve ran his nose and lips up Bucky's neck behind his ear as he quietly sang, just loud enough for Bucky to hear, "Just hold me close, boy, 'cause I'm your tiny dancer."

Every hair on the back of Bucky's neck raised on end at the reminder that Steve had gone out dancing with him in the thirties more times than either of them could count. He had taught Steve to dance. In that moment, he could feel his tiny, fiery Steve in this giant hunk of a man who could pin Bucky's arms like it was nothing.

All at once, Bucky figured out why Steve was doing this; playing this sexy song and fight game. He was still looking for ways to show Bucky he hadn't changed.

Steve was still exactly the same little punk he'd always been. He was still - currently - looking for a fight. He was still head over heels for his best friend. He was still an unbearable tease. Steve proved this again with the next song, once Bucky had struggled his way free of Steve's grip.

"Hey there Sugar Baby, saw you twice at the pop show. You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll. I like you a lot - lot; think you're really hot - hot." Steve deliberately licked his lips, looking Bucky up and down as he shuffled around looking for another opening.

After a few more minutes of tussling - during which Steve claimed, "Tonight Imma let you be the Captain," - Steve got Bucky under him. He ground his hips down and sang, "Come here rude boy; boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy; boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby - take it, take it, love me, love me."

In a convenient coincidence, Bucky gained the upper hand next to the bench. He had Steve over his lap, wrists trapped together in Bucky's prosthetic hand. He did a double-take at the screen of Steve's phone.

Bucky read the playlist title out loud. "'Seduce Bucky.' What was that about not wanting to scene, Stevie? A person could almost think you were trying to get punished for lying."

"You know what they say about assuming," Steve quipped, still squirming to break free.

"It makes your bratty sub's ass sore," Bucky sagely finished the quote as he yanked Steve's shorts down to bare his perfect ass cheeks. "What a solid phrase. I think I'll interpret it as advice and assume you want your ass spanked raw."

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but the last song on the playlist beat him to it.

"I wanna let you know that you don't have to go - 

"Don't wonder no more what I think about you - 

"If it's lovin' that you want, you should make me your girl..." 

"I should make you my girl, huh, Stevie?"

Steve had already been red all over from the physical exertion, but Bucky suspected that the flush he could see now was mostly due to excitement from how well the plan had worked on Bucky. Steve had Bucky exactly how he wanted him: Horny, sweaty, playful, dominant, and just barely losing the edge on his patience.

"Green," was the last thing Bucky heard before he let loose on Steve's ass. Smack after smack gradually reddened Steve's skin, and Bucky kept going far longer than a normal human could take. He knew Steve would always look for the maximum amount of pain.

Bucky was feeling generous. The playlist ended, but Bucky kept going strong. The door opened, and Bucky briefly flicked his eyes up. Determining that the person who had come in wouldn't bother them, he continued. Steve likely wouldn't notice, occupied as he was.

The door opened and closed again. Steve heard it this time. He tensed up and started hyperventilating. "Red." There was real panic in his eyes. "Red! Who was it? Buck- Bucky! Who was it?"

Bucky hugged the flailing man close and made shushing sounds. "It's okay. It's okay, Stevie. It was only Wanda. You know what her power is. She's been in your head; nothing we do is gonna shock her or make her think any differently about you."

Steve used the technique from therapy in a conscious effort to slow his breathing. "Right. She's been in my head before. She already knew."

"Baby, I think Wanda knew about us before we did."

Steve huffed half in laughter and half in annoyance. "She broke me out of sub space. What was she even in here for, if she could tell with her powers what was going on before she came in?"

Bucky laughed. "She grabbed some weights, but I think she wanted to get writing ideas."

"What?!"

"Surely you knew that people write fanfiction about us?"

"Yeah, but not Wanda," Steve whined.

"Not sure where she got her screen name, but I think it's Commoner - Compromise - Cinnamon - or something. I swear it's like she's writing our dirty biography."

Steve groaned. "Just what I wanted." He caught the dark gleam in Bucky's eye.

"Do you honestly think Wanda would do something like that if she had even the smallest notion we wouldn't like it?"

Steve knew she wouldn't. He was smart like that. It was one of the reasons Wanda liked and admired him so much. Another was that they were both Slytherins from similar backgrounds. Steve should have realized Wanda would only do something like this if she knew, 100%, without a doubt, that Steve would appreciate it.

After a moment of thought, Steve decided he needed to read every single thing Wanda had ever written.

Later.

Right now, he had a scene.

"Okay. Okay, green again. I'm good. Promise." Steve glanced pleadingly up at Bucky.

"If you're sure, baby," Bucky said with a testing slap.

Steve moaned at the harsh feeling. "Yeah. More."

"Okay, then. Jarvis, will you please lock the doors without locking us in?"

"Absolutely, Sergeant Barnes. My protocols are also fully updated, might I add. You may direct me to lock and unlock any door under favorable circumstances, now." 

The doors clicked and Bucky got back into the swing of hitting Steve's ass.

Steve fell back into sub space more easily than he'd expected to. He moaned helplessly with every blow and offered his ass up for more each time.

"So good, Stevie. You're my perfect little tease, aren't you?" Bucky smiled to himself. "Got me all worked up with the way you practically threw yourself at me."

"Yeah, Buck. Always want you," Steve openly admitted. Bucky felt so privileged when Steve was just out of it enough to blurt his sappy, desperate thoughts - the kind he'd never say in his right mind.

"Yes you do, don't you? Always my horny babydoll, aren't you?" He cherished every opportunity to talk Steve into revealing even more.

"Yeah, Bucky. Want it; want you to give it to me."

"What do you want me to give you, Stevie? Hmm?"

"Your cock - want your cock, please," Steve was starting to feel as desperate as he sounded.

Bucky loved it.

"Good job, baby, asking for what you want." Bucky gave him one final slap before cupping the prone man's throbbing cock.

Steve whined and thrust into Bucky's hand.

"You're so good, Stevie," Bucky repeated. He fished his own cock out of his pants. Bucky helped Steve to get out of his shorts and then to straddle him. "You want it painful, Stevie? I'll go in with just spit if you really want, but you'll bleed for a few hours. A person without your healing would be seriously injured for days, maybe a couple weeks."

Steve's eyes became glassy at the mention of pain and he started nodding before Bucky could finish.

Bucky shook Steve to focus his attention. "Hey! This is important. What color for seriously injuring your ass, Steve?"

Steve's breathing was still shallow, but he met Bucky's gaze evenly. "Green."

Bucky nodded back at Steve and reached a hand up to Steve's face. "Suck, babydoll. Give me how much you want in your ass."

The hand on Steve's face was cool and his eyes glazed over again at the realization that Bucky was giving him the metal fingers to suck on. Steve took two of the digits into his mouth with enthusiasm. He let himself float on the sensation of Bucky's metal fingers caressing his tongue and Bucky's approving gaze drawing him in.

Bucky hadn't even realized at first that the hand he'd held out for Steve was his prosthetic. It occasionally - rarely, but occasionally - slipped his mind that this arm was different from his right one.

Steve's eyes flicked hungrily down to the hand, Bucky's eyes following with dawning horror at his own actions. Before he could switch hands, Steve was swallowing around the prosthetic like it was more fun than he'd expected Bucky to allow him.

"You want my metal hand, Stevie." Bucky shook his head in awe. "Don't be ashamed of what you want, baby girl. Remember what I said about asking for what you want. You get more than you expect, don't you, sweetheart?"

Steve's expression took on an embarrassed air, but he clung to Bucky's elbow as if Bucky might change his mind and take back the hand.

Bucky had gone through a long and painful process of mourning the flesh arm he had lost seventy years ago, and of coming to accept that this new arm did not have the same violent history as the one he'd lost when fighting with Tony Stark.

Sometimes Bucky still woke up clawing at his shoulder and screaming, "Get it off!" until Steve could restrain him and get through to him. Bucky was sure that would continue to happen for the rest of his life. He tried to remind himself every day that this new arm belonged to him. Bucky no longer belonged to it. He had the power to do what he truly wanted to do with his left arm.

Right now, Bucky wanted to use the prosthetic for Steve's pleasure - to take care of his babydoll.

"That's right, baby; suck on my metal fingers. Get them nice and wet for me. Think about what turns you on about this, and maybe you can tell me sometime."

Steve nodded. He reluctantly pulled away and whispered, "Put them in me, please."

"Okay, Stevie." Bucky obliged and crooked his fingertips down into Steve's prostate.

Steve whined and dug his nails into Bucky's chest. He arched up and flung his head back at the feeling.

Bucky stroked over the swelling gland as he stretched Steve's hole. It was intoxicating to see Steve reacting to him in this way.

"Please, Bucky. Oh god, please," Steve keened.

"Yes, babydoll. I'm giving you what you want. You want my metal fingers in your hole, causing you pain and pleasure. You want me to get you ready for my cock, so I can fill you up. You want to be my girl. Those are all good, green things, right Stevie?" Bucky knew what the answer would be, and it turned him on before Steve could even utter it.

"Yes, please; green! Oh, fuck, Bucky - so green."

Bucky groaned and brought Steve closer. "You ready, baby? Want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah, Buck. I'm so ready."

Bucky retrieved his fingers and asked, "Do you want to get my cock ready for you, Stevie?"

"Oh hell yeah. Let me suck your cock, Buck." Steve scrambled to his knees and peered up at Bucky through his eyelashes.

Bucky wasn't going to deny Steve what he wanted, and the man's mouth was heaven. Steve went down on Bucky with an enthusiasm for sucking cock that Bucky felt he would have to ask about later.

Steve got lost in the combination of techniques he used on Bucky and the reactions they elicited. Too soon, Bucky pulled him back by the hair.

"So good, Stevie. Get up here again and ride me like you want." Bucky helped Steve to return to his lap and Steve guided Bucky's cock to his hole.

Steve was expecting the pain of entering almost dry, but he hadn't known there would be so much pleasure. "Oh, god, yes," he hissed. He knew it had to be mostly psychological, this intense pleasure, but it turned him on as much as sucking Bucky off had.

"More, I need more," he sobbed.

Bucky grabbed Steve's bruised ass and pulled him down sharp and fast. There were tears streaming down Steve's face as he cried out, "Yes, Bucky - please!"

When Bucky was seated in Steve's ass, he took a few moments to swivel his hips slowly and softly. "I said we could use just spit for now, but I didn't say anything about how I'd fuck you. And I am going to just sit here and fill you up while I get you off. I'm not going to fuck you very much and you're not going to bounce on me. You're going to be a good girl and stay still while I give you pleasure. Can you do that for me, Stevie? Just feel me filling you up and getting you off?"

Steve's breath caught in a few hiccups as he brought it back to normal. He nodded. "I'll be good."

"That's a good girl." Bucky continued to only minutely move his hips as he stroked Steve's cock and slung his other arm around Steve's waist.

Steve was amazed at how well Bucky always took care of him. Just feeling Bucky inside him, moving only slightly, made spikes of pain and pleasure radiate through his body. He was almost overwhelmed by the combination of these feelings. The hand job doubled the pleasure so that the pain translated as yet another good sensation. Steve moaned softly, looking into Bucky's blue-grey eyes to connect or closing his own eyes to just feel in turns.

Bucky often thought he couldn't believe he got to have this amazing person all to himself. "You are such a treasure, Stevie. Look at you, asking me to take control of your body. You like it when I make you slow down, babydoll? This is worth it, isn't it?"

Steve nodded, about overcome.

"You're so beautiful," Bucky whispered. He twisted his wrist on the next upstroke and Steve came, panting quietly.

"Fuck me, Buck. Come in me. Please," Steve implored, resting his forehead against Bucky's.

"Okay, babydoll." Bucky began thrusting up into Steve, allowing himself the indulgence of using Steve the way Steve wanted. His baby was always so hot and tight, but without lube, the squeeze was an almost painful chafing. Bucky relished it.

Steve wrapped his arms around his lover. He moaned quietly into Bucky's ear, telling him how good it felt, how he was getting hard again. "Don't touch my cock - just use me," Steve implored.

The idea that Steve was really getting off on submitting today made a wave of lust sweep over Bucky. He gripped that abused ass tighter and gave it to him harder. Steve's moans hitched and he breathed out a barely-there "thank you."

"God, I need you so bad, Bucky. Need you so much," Steve mumbled into Bucky's neck.

Bucky kissed Steve's shoulder and rubbed his thumbs in circles over Steve's tailbone. "I need you too. Always have. Love you, Stevie."

"Love you too, Buck."

Bucky stilled as his orgasm washed over him. He took the moment to hold Steve even closer and kiss all along his shoulder, neck, and jaw. Bucky sighed his contentment. He rested a hand on the nape of Steve's neck and found Steve's eyes. "You want me to get you off again, sweetheart?"

Steve grinned broadly, coming back a little at a time from sub space. "Nah, that wasn't the point. I don't need to. I really just wanted to feel closer to you."

Bucky smirked. "Well, did it work?"

Steve laughed. "What do you think, jerk?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I think I need you to actually tell me what you're thinking. Contrary to popular belief, I can't actually read your mind."

Steve's smile changed to a smaller, more secret one - the kind he only showed to Bucky. "I loved it. Thank you for doing exactly what I wanted."

"You're welcome, Stevie. I need the closeness with you, too. You don't know how much it means to me that you trust me like this." He leaned in for their first kiss of the scene. Recognizing this, Bucky decided to bring it up. "I didn't even realize I didn't kiss you at all during the scene. Does that bother you?"

"No, it was fine. I didn't notice either. If I had needed it, I would have asked for it, or I would have just kissed you myself. It was about feeling close, not actually being close in every single way possible." Steve punctuated his remark with another kiss.

Bucky hummed happiness into it. "I suppose we'd better let other people use the gym at some point."

Steve grinned again. "Do we have to?"

Bucky grinned back. "Technically, neither of us needs food or water to sustain us, so no, we don't have to. We could just stay in here indefinitely without letting anyone else in. It's our gym, now."

Giggling at the idea, they separated to put their clothes back together and face the world outside the gym that had just unofficially become theirs.


	8. Skin

_"All I'm in is just skin."_

"Is someone playing Rihanna?" Tony stopped doodling on his notepad to look around for the source of the music.

_"No jeans - take em off -"_

"It's not me," Clint volunteered.

_"-wanna feel your skin."_

"Where's it coming from?" Tony asked.

_"You a beast, oh-"_

"This meeting just got ten times cooler if we're having Rihanna music in the background now," Tony continued.

_"-you know that I like that."_

"Will someone shut that off?" Director Nick Fury did not like being interrupted, even if it was by Rihanna music.

_"Come on baby-"_

Clint reassured him, "We would, if we had any clue where it was coming from."

_"All I wanna see you in is just skin."_

"The real question is, why would you pick that song for random music to play in a meeting? Sure, Rihanna's stuff is generally sexy, but Skin? That's a ballsy move." Tony Stark, on the other hand, loved interruptions, especially by Rihanna music.

_"All I wanna see you in is just skin."_

"Have a social norms conversation later. Shut the music off now." Director Fury did not risk his life to give a mission brief in order to waste time.

"Hey, Steve-?" Clint hesitantly started.

"Is that-" Tony couldn't believe this.

"I think your phone is ringing." Natasha elbowed Steve in the ribs to get his attention.

Steve jolted out of his thoughts. "Oh! Yeah, it's Bucky's ringtone. Mind if I take that?"

The room was utterly silent until -

_"All I wanna see you in is just skin."_

"Go ahead."

"No problem."

"Please silence all cell phones before meetings begin, everyone, and we won't have this problem again."

"Sorry about that. He knows I'm in a meeting. Sorry. I'll make it quick."

Steve ducked out of the room and took the music with him.

"Back to the matter at hand -"

"Isn't anyone going to say -"

"No. We will not discuss this."

"We're all thinking it."

"Captain Rogers' business is none of yours. Now - back to the mission."

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
